


Wicked Heart

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/wickedheart_zps88b91b4f.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p>Brian is a powerful crime lord that controls a large territory. He is uncaring of everyone. His life centers around his business, and his pleasurable pursuits. His control, and focus becomes changed when a resistant Justin is thrown into his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Where this idea came from - I couldn't begin to answer. It was just there. I have read a few gangster B/J stories that were set in the 1920's, but decided I wanted to do one set in more modern day times. I'm only going to place this warning once - I see no reason in wasting your time to repetitively read the same announcement. This WILL be dark. I think the premise speaks for itself. It isn't possible for a man to rise to power in such a world, only to be a good-hearted man at his core. Brian will do some very bad things here. However, in regards to non consensual sex - that WON'T happen. I won't be writing that in any 'verse. Okay, that's it for the warnings. Please keep them in mind, though. I hope those that are intent on taking on this new world with me will enjoy it. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!

**Banner:** Thank you to the incredibly gifted tatjana_yurkina at LiveJournal!

* * *

Brian stared at the frightened man with a blank, unreadable expression on his face, and yet, the ice was clearly discernible in his eyes. This man was already marked for death. It was only a matter of determining how to carry it out. "You are wasting my time, Kip... and, I don't believe I have to tell you how much that displeases me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, please. I-I'm begging you. I c-can explain. None of it is as it seems." Kip's eyes darted around anxiously, any moment expecting guns to come blazing into the tightly sealed room. He knew his idea was preposterous. Brian Kinney didn't need his entourage of enforcers to handle either an interrogation, or assassination. He was adept at doing both himself. As the sweat rolled down his back, Kip wished an interrogation was still his most viable option. However, this had escalated beyond that. Brian had already made his decision. The only thing left to determine was in how painful his end would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed a deep, hollow laugh. It was utterly menacing. "Funny how they all tell me  _that_  when in such a position. It's never as it seems. There is always a logical explanation." Brian reached into his desk, deliberately retrieving a sharp knife, his eyes firmly on his soon-to-be victim, and the source of sudden trouble that could be coming down on him in the near future, all due to his employee's bad judgment, and betrayal.  
  
  
  
  
  
"P-please, no, Sir." Kip's lips began to quiver in his increasing fear. Why had he been so stupid to come here? He should have taken the money he had earned doing the job that now appeared to be his death warrant, running far from this town - in particular, from this man that didn't respond well to any form of betrayal. "I'll do anything you want, Mr. Kinney. Anything!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, the knife laying idle in his hand. "Anything indeed. I'm afraid it's too late for that, Kip... but, always a nice offering. Now, why don't you tell me what I need to know. The more you cooperate - well, the better your situation becomes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip wasn't a fool. He'd been around this way of life for a long time now. The end result was simple. Once he told Brian everything he wanted to know, his enforcer would come in and eliminate him. It was only a question of how they would finish him. Fuck! Why had he let himself be coerced by Sapperstein? The two crime lords were at war with each other. He should have never gotten in the middle of that! Never! Now, he would pay with his life. "I don't have anything to say, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is unfortunate," Brian murmured almost absently. He tapped his knife repeatedly against his palm, his glacial eyes lifting to pierce the frightened ones with murderous intent. "You leave me with no true alternative, Kip. Betrayal is unforgivable in my world. If I let such dishonor go, well, I am disrespected. And... without that respect, I lose my power." Brian's voice lowered to an ominous, deadly tone, "Trust me when I say - I don't intend to lose my power, nor appear weak to my enemies in any way!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Transfixed by the tapping of the knife against his employer's palm, Kip stammered, "S-Sir, I didn't have a chance to tell him anything. There wasn't any time. P-please, you must believe me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed dramatically. It was the sound of a man that had made a decision, one that he wished could have another result. "I am truly disappointed, Kip. I had such high hopes for you. Sadly, none of those can come to fruition now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Kip exclaimed anxiously. Desperately, he rambled on, "It's not too late, Mr. Kinney. I swear it's not. I've learned my lesson. I will never betray to you again. P-please, give me another chance. I'll do anything you say, Sir. A-anything!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You need to stop right now, Kip! Fuck! Be a man! Can you even do that?" Brian's eyes glittered angrily, as he looked into the fear in the other man's eyes. Such a weak-minded fool. His organization would be all the better with him gone. "It's out of my hands, Kip. You have aligned with my enemy; therefore, it is common knowledge in my world that I have been betrayed by one of my own. You have left me with no choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bowing his head down, Kip realized what Brian spoke was the absolute truth. There was no going back from his reckless actions. Fucking Sapperstein! He had played him all along. The man had known his deception would be discovered. In knowing that, Sapperstein knew Brian would have only one possible alternative. And, had Brian failed in delivering the only punishment that was accepted in their world, he would be perceived as weak - then, giving Gary Sapperstein the opportunity to move in. Knowing the cold hard facts didn't make facing his fate any easier; however, he did understand Brian's position. He shivered as he watched Brian playing with the knife. Intellectually, he knew Brian wouldn't use it on him - at least not here in his office. Brian rarely bloodied his own hands. He didn't have to; a staff of thugs, his primary enforcer in particular, were always available to handle his dirty work. Kip knew his case would be no different. Brian's motions with the knife were merely to toy with him. As menacing as Brian's rival was, not even Gary Sapperstein did this as well as Brian Kinney. In these final hours, or whatever Brian deemed he had remaining, Kip wished he had realized so many of these things. Now, it was too late. "I won't fight you, Sir. I fucked up; I have nothing to say that can adequately defend my actions."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are right. There is no going back. That is the reality and risk everyone faces that lives in this world. However, I will ask you this. Play games with the answer, and I'll finish you myself. Right here, and now!" Brian slammed the knife down on his desk, his point more than made. In reality, it had been a pointless gesture. They both knew this meeting was only a formality... a further twisting of a more poetic knife. Kip's death had been forecast from the moment his betrayal had been exposed. "Why did you accept Sapperstein's offer? What inducement could he give you that would ensure you of his commitment to protect you from me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip shrugged, the answer seeming insignificant now. "He convinced me that I had no future here with you. That I would always be the low man that had to do the shit jobs. He said that if I gave him something that proved my loyalty and commitment to his organization, I would be well taken care of."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were a fool." Brian narrowed his eyes, a calculating glint in them. "How badly would you like to save your life?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud, lingering gasp filled the room. "Y-you mean, there's a chance? I - I never thought it was possible. In fact, I know how it makes you look if you let this slide under the table---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not a wise manner in which to convince me to change my mind!" Brian's face began to darken in fury. This kid was a fucking imbecile. He proved his stupidity in the thought that he would actually allow him to live. No one survived the brand of betrayal he had amassed against him. However, he could allow him to think otherwise, that was, if he could make use of him in the meantime. There was a task that definitely came to mind. "There is a job I want done. It won't keep you in my organization. I can't have you connected to me further. That in mind, I am a very powerful man." Brian eyed him coldly. "I don't think I need to tell you that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"N-no. I totally get that, Sir. You are much more powerful than Gary Sapperstein..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled. "Perhaps you should have thought of THAT before aligning yourself with him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip knew they had to get back on track. An angry Brian Kinney would not be beneficial in the unlikely goal of saving his life. For the first time he held a flicker of hope that could happen. He didn't want to blow his chances now. "You spoke of a job, Sir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is a man that owes a large debt to me. It has come to the point where I must take action."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, in full understanding of what that meant, Kip was overwhelmed by the opportunity he was being given - most especially, in light of his current situation. He was never given these tasks. Kip wasn't going to question why he was being given a job that would have normally went to his chief enforcer; Kip realized this was his only chance. He didn't intend to fail. "Of course, Sir. Anything you need me to do; I will do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, you will." Brian's tone was both menacing, and silky at the same time. "I think you misinterpret me, though. I don't want him iced. I merely want him brought before me." Brian thought about the dishonest, and sniveling Craig Taylor. He wanted to deal with him on his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see." Kip was even more confused now. Why couldn't one of his other thugs do this? There had to be complications involved. "Am I to use any means necessary to gain his cooperation?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian inclined his head. "Within reason. I want him in one piece when he arrives to me - coherent, and aware of the hopelessness of his situation." Brian flicked through the file he had on Craig Taylor, his eyes always captured by the picture of his son. Brian looked at it intensely for a long moment. "Taylor has something I want. Once in my possession, he won't have any choice but to give it to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will go right away. I just need all the details about this man..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soundlessly, Brian slid a piece of paper across his desk; he didn't speak a word until Kip had the vital information in his hand, along with a snapshot of Craig Taylor. "Your task is simple. However, failure is not an option, Kip. I want you to understand that. I need this to happen quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't let you down, Sir. I promise you that..." Kip's vow was fervent, the desperation formerly in his eyes now replaced by one of hope. Had he looked into Brian's eyes, he would have realized the true futility in such hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go out to the bar. Jackson, and a couple other men will accompany you." Brian smiled at the fear that immediately overcome the other man. He knew this was serious now, and that his primary enforcer would be with him. "Send Jackson in to see me on your way out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Kip fled from his office, much like if the devil himself were after him. Perhaps that wasn't so far from the truth, Brian decided. It was only a moment later when Jackson knocked and appeared inside. Brian closed the Taylor file, and gave his most trusted enforcer his full attention. "I believe you know the process, Jackson."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson McCallister nodded. "I do, Sir." He was honored to be carrying out the end of Kip's existence. Brian had pulled Kip from the streets; the youth had a destructive path in him that would have ended him up either dead or in prison. His boss had given the young kid a chance, all to be betrayed to his worse enemy. There was no mercy in him regarding Kip; he was glad that Kip hadn't managed to convince Brian otherwise. "The plan remains the same, then. We are leaving together to acquire Taylor; however, it will be a one-way ride for Kip."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly. However, there's been a slight change in plans. I don't only want the elder Taylor brought before me; I want his son as well." Brian's voice dropped to a firm, unyielding tone. "I expect you to make that happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Jackson agreed, not a flicker of surprise on his face. Long ago, he had learned not to question Brian's demands. He wasn't about to in this case. "I will have them both here within the hour... and without Kip's return."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Jackson." He affixed a fierce look on his enforcer, a nod of approval following. "You are extremely thorough, not to mention loyal. That is why you are so valued and respected by me. I don't ever intend to forget that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am honored by your esteem, Sir." His face became shadowed for a long moment, as memories of a darker time assailed him. He owed his life to his employer, debts that he could never repay that would always follow him. His loyalty was absolute. "I will keep in touch, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian waited until he was alone again before re-opening the file that lay on his desk. The matter of Craig Taylor was one he had been putting off for awhile now. His priorities had been elsewhere; however, he didn't intend pushing this man's debt to the back burner for any longer. Craig Taylor owed him a large sum of money. He would collect - one way or another. Whether the payment was made by father or son... he would be satisfying that long term debt today.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should the Taylor men fail to deliver, Brian would resolve the unpleasant matter in his own way. As he stared into the blue eyes looking back at him from the photograph, Brian almost hoped he would have a reason to prolong the younger man's visit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : *Sigh* Finally - the next part! I've had such a horrid couple of weeks, I've gotten far behind on these WIP's, but I am still here working on them daily. I promise! Okay, there is no Brian/Justin interaction in this chapter, but the next one for sure they will meet. Despite that, I hope you enjoy this next installment of this very 'dark' story. Thank you for the initial response. Please keep letting me know what you think! :)

* * *

  
  
Brian's eyes savagely bit into the over zealous club boy that had just burst into his office without being announced. No one made such a brash attempt to see him; that is, not one that expected to live through the experience. Analytically, Brian assessed him. He could have already tossed him out, or done much worse; however, he would give him the gift of hearing his pitch. Rarely did he handle such tedious aspects of business. He would make an exception at the face of such brave, and uncommon initiative. Not to mention... this particular interruption was pleasant enough to look at; Brian decided he could be generous and give him a few minutes of his time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I realize I don't have an appointment, Mr. Kinney; however, I was hoping you would hear me out..." Brandon delivered his most appealing smile, his intentions being to display far more confidence than he actually felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a brow at his continued presumptuousness, Brian acidly replied, "I'm a very busy man. My schedule allows little room for negotiation." He glanced at his watch, knowing he had all the time he wanted, yet, he still played the game. These beggars that continuously came to him for help were contemptuous to him. He only dealt with them due to how much he financially profited from them. In addition to that - he had a reputation to uphold. He didn't help anyone unless something was in it for him. His empire was already immense; Brian knew he had to stay on top of his organization in order to maintain that level of living. Mistakes were not an option in his world. One mistake could cost him his empire... and his life. Brian was already meticulous in making certain mistakes never occurred, and if they did - he knew precisely how to right them. No matter the consequences - he  _always_  won.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just need a few minutes of your time. One of your managers said I would need to contact you in order to acquire this size of a loan. My efforts to reach you have gone unanswered..." Brandon realized that a smart man would have taken that as rejection, and moved on. He couldn't do that. He was so close to realizing his dream. All he needed was a little extra cash flow to cement that. The rates at which he would be required to repay the loan weren't overly pleasant to him; however, his options were limited, as was the time he had to acquire the funds. Desperation had already set in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm aware of your loan request." Brian's eyes slid over the man that remained standing, his eyes judging the value of every inch of him. Brian found him appealing enough, in fact, more than fuckable. However, that didn't mean he wanted to do business with him. He found himself thinking it would be a shame to have to bruise or maim his pretty boy face. "Sadly, at least for you, I find the collateral you offer to be lacking..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bravely, Brandon moved forward. He wasn't about to back down. Stepping into the lion's den had been dangerous enough; to do so without any confidence would be suicidal. Brandon knew he was many things... but, actively seeking death was not one of them. A sultry smile curved his lips. It was a smile that typically got him anything he wanted. As he utilized it on this ice infested man, all he could see was mockery. Brandon didn't realize at the time that he might see something else had he looked a bit deeper. Provocatively, he whispered, "I'm sure there is something I could do to make it more appealing." When he noticed Brian's eyes watching his lips as he spoke, Brandon deliberately amended, "The collateral, of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course..." Brian purred silkily. "We'll get back to that in a minute." Brian motioned to the seat across from his desk. "Have a seat. You've caught my attention enough to warrant a listen. I would suggest that you use the time wisely..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I intend to, Mr. Kinney." Brandon took the offered seat, exhilarated in the knowledge that he now had a reason for hope. In fact, this was the first sign of the impossible. Failure was an option he didn't want to entertain. He had another backer that would supplement him; however, that wasn't a workable partnership. With Brian it would all be about the bottom line. Repay his debt and it would be cancelled. That wouldn't be the case with Gary Sapperstein. There wasn't a chance in hell he would align himself with him. "As I stated in my meeting with one of your associates, I have raised half of the money I need to buy the club, do the renovations, and get off to a promising start. I am running out of time to close the deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched him blandly, not a flicker of compassion in his eyes. "How unfortunate for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon forged ahead, knowing sarcasm, and cryptic quips would be part of this impromptu meeting. "The location is great, and I have owned a small bar before; I know I can make this club a success."  
  
  
  
  
  
There wasn't a doubt in Brian's mind that Brandon could make a successful nightclub, most especially, one committed to the gay community. Brandon was well sought out on Liberty Avenue. He had a reputation similar to his own in that respect. That wasn't what concerned him. Brandon's possible ulterior motives did. "It surprises me that you don't ask your big brother for assistance. I'm sure he would issue it... and without the fees I would attach; not to mention the risk of reprisals should you fail to make your payments on time."  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't keep the look of surprise from his face. His unfortunate connection to Gary Sapperstein had been one that he had tried to keep hidden ever since moving to Pittsburgh. "I didn't realize that had become common knowledge. I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can imagine it does close many doors to you." Brian's voice was snide in how rude his response had sounded. "I don't believe it's common knowledge. Let's just say that I make a point of knowing everything about someone who comes to me for such a substantial loan. I am not a man who likes surprises." His voice was filled with icy menace, when he whispered, "It's always a good idea to keep that in mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon stood to his feet. He saw no further reason to prolong this interview. "Mr. Kinney, I seem to have wasted your time. I apologize for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit your ass back down!" Brian hissed. "I say when a meeting is over!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Becoming much more nervous, Brandon hastily returned to his seat. This man was deadly; each moment that passed he realized how fortunate he was to have survived this long in his presence - most especially after how inappropriately he had initiated it. "I just assumed we were finished... now that you know of my connection to Gary."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were a fool to think I wouldn't have known!" Brian snarled, his eyes glowing darker now. "Nothing slips past my attention in  _my_  town. You would be wise to remember that!" Forcing himself to temper his anger, Brian shortly demanded, "Why didn't you approach your brother with this request?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon could see no reason not to be completely honest. Truth of the matter being - Brian Kinney would see through any subterfuge, lying to him was quite pointless. "For one, my club will be in your region. While I understand it doesn't prohibit my brother from being a backer, I do realize it could escalate the war between the two of you. I didn't want to do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm touched that you thought of my personal well being," Brian snidely responded. He didn't buy that for the real reason for one solitary moment. It was undoubtedly part of it, but it wasn't the primary one. "Now, let's have the real reason. And, do so quickly. My patience is wearing very thin..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My brother's terms are not acceptable to me; and, of course, for him they are non-negotiable. I want to run a business that isn't tarnished either by his presence or money."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm assuming that dear, big brother demanded a share of your nightclub, in addition to sizable payments." Brian was well aware of the Sap's business ethics. He understood that it was another way to line his pockets, but it wasn't how he did business. The interest he gained from the loan was enough for him. He had far too many businesses in his pocket, and ones to watch over to continuously add on more. As he examined Brandon closely, Brian found it easy to discern he was being candid. Sapperstein would be livid when he provided the funds to enable his brother to strike out on his own. "Your brother is going to be most displeased." Brian laughed as he thought of how much this would further incite their not-so private war.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon's eyes widened. He couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he just had. "Do you mean it? Are you going to loan me the money?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"One of my men will drop the cash off to you before the end of the day." Brian's eyes were glacial, his entire demeanor displaying his mind was all on the business at hand. "Let me advise you that it isn't wise to cheat me, or try to double cross me in any way. Your brother's position in the hierarchy of organized crime won't save you from what I will bring down on you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing tremulously, Brandon hoped he knew what he was doing. He hadn't doubted it for a single moment, that was, not until facing the threats from the mouth of this man that he knew would carry them out to the letter. "I - I promise, Mr. Kinney. I won't let you down. This club is my dream. Finally, I have the opportunity to succeed on my own... and Gary won't be able to do anything to stop me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "I know you aren't naïve enough to believe that he won't attempt to fuck you up. He will try to sabotage you; in particular, once he realizes that your club is not only in my territory, but funded by me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know he'll be angry, but he hasn't left me any other alternative. The bottom line is this, Mr. Kinney, my club will be a success, and you will get your money back. I promise you that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I know I will." Brian's eyes slid over the man that was now beholden to him, and effectively under his thumb until the debt was paid. He would see a substantial profit on his investment, along with a fringe benefit or two along the way. "In fact, I can think of an appropriate dividend to get us off to a promising start."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon licked his lips, a slow smile curving them. He knew exactly what Brian had in mind, and, in the case of  _this_  man, he knew he wouldn't find it a hardship at all. "It would be my pleasure, Sir, to show you exactly how grateful I am for your generosity."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lock the door and show me what you can do." Brian watched as Brandon sauntered over to do as he was told, all in all, finding himself immensely pleased with this unexpected meeting. Not only would he be getting his dick sucked by a hot blond that was well sought out on Liberty Ave, he was also sticking it to Gary Sapperstein in another way. In addition to that, the Taylor men would be standing before him soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, to the man that made his own rules, and forced others to adhere to them - this was a very good day.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at the man that had all but thrown him into the back seat of the car next to his father. His eyes narrowed when his father averted his gaze. "Dad? Do you know what's going on here? Who are these fucking men?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just keep your fucking mouth shut until you are told to open it..." the bullying man spat out as he took a seat next to Justin, making certain he scooted in as close to him as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Displaying no fear whatsoever, Justin turned again to confront his father. "Again... who the fuck are these men?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a long story, Justin, and I'm sorry you are being brought into it." Craig looked toward the man in the front seat, his voice imploring when he spoke, "Please... my son has nothing to do with this. Let him out. I promise he won't say a word."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like hell!" Justin spat out. "I can see a whole list of charges amassing here - kidnapping, assault, harassment. It goes on and on."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip reached out to slap Justin viciously across the face. "I already told you to shut the hell up. From my vantage point, there's only one use for that arrogant mouth of yours. Perhaps I should lower my zipper and you can choke on my cock!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck you, asshole!" Justin stormed back, unrelenting in his resistance, despite his father's groan of dismay beside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson had never been more relieved to reach the turn-off that would end Kip's part of their journey. How he had always hated working with him. The boy was aggressive when restraint was more prudent, and his coercion tactics were never utilized on the right men, or even at the most appropriate of times. He was a waste, and a threat to his employer's organization. A hit had never been more eagerly anticipated than this one. "Park the car," he clipped out to the driver; Jackson looked in the rearview mirror to see his clean-up crew slowly advancing with their supplies in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Kip asked, his attention momentarily pulling from Justin's much needed lesson. He looked over his shoulder as the men wearing dark glasses approached, the bags they carried telling him even more clearly what was about to happen. "B-but... Mr. Kinney gave me another chance, Jackson. I swear he did."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Step out of the car, Kip. Trust me when I say you want this do be done quickly..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes bulged even wider as he watched the odious man being pulled from the back of the black sedan, his gaze turning to his father's pale face once more, accusation and fear in his voice. "D-Dad? What have you done? T-these men are mafia, aren't they?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig leaned his head back in the seat, not even flinching when he watched the man named Kip being dragged away, the gun raised to his temple and fired three times consecutively. "I'm afraid so, Justin." Unshed tears pooled in his eyes as he looked at the horror in his son's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Justin. So very sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Brian paced in front of his blazing fireplace, his eyes staring directly into the flames, as his anticipation for this meeting continued to elevate within him. He had been anxious for this meeting for a long time. If it hadn't been for the circumstances of time consuming issues, he would have approached this showdown long ago. This was going to be fun, Brian didn't doubt that for an instant. Of course, his idea of fun was far opposed to that of most men; however, that didn't matter. As long as he was pleased - that was the only thing that mattered. Brian thought the rest of his day would be immensely pleasing. Reaching for the photograph slid into his breast pocket, Brian reaffirmed that thought on looking into the deep, blue eyes of one Justin Taylor. Oh yes, Brian thought. This day would be filled with pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
He almost hoped that Craig Taylor continued to renege on his obligations. Taking it out on his son would feel so good. Brian found himself imagining how the body would match up with that beautiful face. He had a feeling the face was only the beginning of the blond's beauty. One look at the face of Justin Taylor, and his desire had been instant. Had it not been for his other pressing responsibilities, Brian knew he would have had the boy brought before him long ago. That perfectly styled hair, beautiful plump lips; ones in his opinion best suited for sucking his cock, Brian felt a savage lust thundering in him. He'd never felt one quite like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he looked at the picture of Justin Taylor, all Brian wanted to do was muss him up. He wanted to see and feel his dick sliding between those perfectly shaped lips. As he fucked that sweet mouth, he wanted to yank on that beautiful blond hair... forcing those playful and defiant eyes to look into the ones that held his very life in his hands. Brian wanted to hear the sound of his voice; he couldn't wait to appreciate the entire package. He only held a slight worry that reality wouldn't match his expectations. Realistically, he'd found that to be the case more often than not. In the case of Justin Taylor, he really hoped that wasn't the result.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finishing his drink in one burning swallow, Brian remained unmoving from his position at the fireplace when he heard the tapping at the door of his study. He was so glad he'd moved this meeting to his home. For some reason, he was certain privacy would be desired on many different levels. Knowing it would be Jackson with today's special prey, Brian replaced the photo in his pocket, before shouting out, "Come in, Jackson."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pushing the two resistant men with him, Jackson stepped into the room, deftly locking the door behind him. "Sorry for the delay, Sir. One of your  _guests_  proved to be more challenging than the other."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sneered, his contemptuous gaze resting only briefly on Craig Taylor, before he leisurely took in his first full glimpse of Justin Taylor. "I don't think I need to ask which one..." Arching a brow at the look that was even more defiant than in the photograph, Brian bit out, "Wait outside, Jackson. I'll call you when I need you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"As you wish, Sir." Jackson looked back and forth between the two men, in that brief moment warning them that insolence would not be tolerated. "I won't be far."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted as the door closed behind them. "Obedient little lapdog you have there---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Silence!" Brian barked, rage quickly joining the ranks of maniac lust. "Do you have any idea of who I am, boy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes in disinterest, Justin spat out, "I know that you are a common criminal. Nothing more than a thug." Justin didn't flinch when the enraged man stepped closer. He was well aware that he needed to stand his ground. No matter how intimidating this man was - he had to stay strong. It was the only way they would survive this - whatever  _this_  turned out to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin! Stop, please!" Craig hissed next to him. "You don't know what you're saying!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed coldly, his eyes touching on each of them. He stopped when he was just within touching distance, a mocking smile curving his lips when Craig took a few defensive steps backwards. Brian shook his head in disbelief. As if that distance could protect him. "Please do go on, Justin. I would be more than interested in hearing your thoughts..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kinney... please---" Craig protested. He knew he had a small window of opportunity before Justin spoke before thinking again. "Leave my son out of this. He has nothing to do with my business affairs."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at his father aghast. "Dad! Don't beg him. He's nothing but a crook."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his cock thicken as the rebellious boy continued to be defiant. He believed it to be bravado, but that didn't turn him on any the less. Realistically, Brian realized anything this boy did would probably make his dick hard; however, that was beside the point. This behavior couldn't continue, most especially, not in front of witnesses. He moved closer, smiling in admiration when Justin continued to stand his ground. "You have quite a mouth on you, Justin Taylor. It's a mouth that could get you into deep trouble... "  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig groaned when he looked at the continued fire in his son's eyes. Despite the murder they had both witnessed, Justin was bravely standing up to the most dangerous man either of them had ever met; in fact, most likely the most dangerous one they would ever meet. "Justin..." Craig whispered, trying again to make his outspoken son see reason. "I can handle this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignoring his father's protests, Justin slid his eyes over the menacing gangster, the words freely tumbling from within. "That's about what your other little henchman said to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes flickered to the slight reddening on Justin's cheek. He already knew that Kip had struck Justin. For some reason, that offended him. Already he knew that he wanted to possess Justin. In actuality, he would own him like he did all of his possessions. Once he was finished he would coldly cast him aside. However, he didn't foresee that happening quickly. His eyes moving up and down the beautiful blond, Brian thought to himself -  _No. He didn't see him tiring of this particular toy very soon at all_. "I'm aware of Kip's aggressive manner with you. I do apologize if one of my men became too familiar with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Justin exploded, his ears completely tuning out his father's moans of protest. "We just watched your men gun him down, and yet, you are apologizing for his familiarity!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't understand how honor works in my world, Justin. In time you will, though." Brian cast a smoldering gaze over the compact, and immensely hot blond. "Yes, you will."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, Mr. Kinney, again, Justin has nothing to do with this. The debt you are owed comes from me - not my son!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's icy expression turned to Craig Taylor. "I'd shut my mouth if I were you, Taylor. You might have the means here to save your miserable life. I wouldn't make me reevaluate that - if I were you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Save his life?" Justin looked to his father. "Dad, what did you do? Is it money? I'm sure I can help. I have some money saved..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not enough, Justin." Craig sighed wearily, before he admitted, "I owe him 50 thousand dollars."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Plus interest..." Brian's lips twisted into a semi-snarl. "I'm sure you don't have it, either. I am aware that your attorney just filed for bankruptcy, Taylor. A bit hard for you to repay a sizable debt under those circumstances."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bankruptcy?" Justin gasped. "Is it true, Dad?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-yes. It's true." Craig pulled his gaze from his son, only to see how his dangerous debtor was processing the information. An even deeper fear instilled in him when he didn't read his death in the mobster's eyes, but calculation instead. "Mr. Kinney, somehow I will pay you back. I just need more time---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"More time?" Brian rasped. "You have no business. I'd love to hear how you plan on repaying this sizable of a debt."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's back stiffened, despite how angry he was with his father, he remained supportive and loyal. "If he said he would pay you back, then, he will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes returned to Justin's outraged expression, insinuation in his eyes. "Tell me, Justin. Exactly what did Kip say to you in the car. Jackson wasn't quite clear on that."  
  
  
  
  
  
His chin raising, Justin wasn't going to show any fear, or discomfort in either the question or the menacing man. "He said something about my mouth having one use, and that he should lower his zipper and feed me his dick."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin..." Craig groaned. Fuck. Why did he have to answer so honestly all of the time? Now wasn't the time for that. Brian Kinney's sexual preferences were more than known. Verbalizing this so candidly would only lead to trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving even closer, Brian's eyes fastened with hunger on Justin's lips. Despite his contempt for Kip, he did find that assessment more than apt. "I'd have to concur with that. However, I'm not a man to talk about it; I am a man of action."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not interested..." Justin spat out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't intend to debate that minor little point at the moment. His eyes returned to a slightly trembling Craig Taylor, disgust in his eyes at the pathetic sight he made... most especially at a time he should be protecting his son. That didn't matter, though. Brian had already decided what he wanted. Little Justin wouldn't be saved this time. He began to walk around the two of them, his forefinger tapping across his cheek thoughtfully. "You know, Craig. I think the answer to your predicament is right here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Craig protested. He had never felt more torn in his life. Kinney's interest in his son disgusted him, not to mention, he did love Justin. However, it could solve his problems too. But no... it was wrong. He couldn't sanction anything of the kind. "Absolutely not. This is my battle. It isn't Justin's."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Taylor. You owe me a long-standing debt, one that I intend on collecting." Brian's eyes moved over Justin, his voice guttural when he spoke, "I will be compensated."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's lips compressed tightly together, when he asked the question that he already knew the answer to - "What do you want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A lusty laugh followed. "You know exactly what I want. However, I'll play the game. To be specific, you stay and work for me until I deem the debt is paid."  
  
  
  
  
  
" _Work_?" Justin sneered. There wasn't a doubt exactly what kind of work the gangster had in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop, Justin. You are not agreeing to this!" Craig hissed sharply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Brian snarled. "Your options are limited, Taylor. You owe me... and, now it's time for me to collect. Justin either stays here and works for me... or you suffer the same fate as the dearly departed Kip."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened in fear as that stunning reality sunk in. This man was a monster - pure and simple. A beautiful one; however, cold and deadly. Even in knowing that, he had little choice. But... he would have the last word. There wasn't a doubt that the menacing gangster wouldn't be expecting what came next. "Fine," Justin snapped. "But... there are two things you need to understand."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would think carefully before trying to set boundaries with me, Justin." Chips of ice filled both his eyes and his voice as he spoke the words. "That being said... I realize this situation isn't of your making, I will listen. That's all I will promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well. First, I refuse to engage in any of your illegal activities." When Brian nodded in understanding, which Justin took as a sign of agreement, he dropped the bomb that he knew would stun him the most of all. "I know why you're doing this... but, it's for nothing, Mr. Kinney. You see, I am not gay like yourself. I have a girlfriend. That is something even you with all your power can't change." A mocking look fell across Justin's face. "So, do you still want me to stay?"  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Craig maintained a blank expression on his face, neither confirming or denying Justin's statement. Justin's words wasn't what concerned him most. His son's attitude, and blatant disrespect for this man he was so massively indebted to was deeply disturbing. The gangster seemed amused at times by Justin's unexpected behavior, but he knew from his own experience - Kinney's temperament could change in an instant. When that happened, Justin would be in grave danger. "S-Sir..." Craig attempted again. "I really don't see how such an arrangement is appropriate. The debt is mine to honor. My son has no business even being here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This has been resolved, Taylor. I would thank you NOT to interfere in my decisions again." Brian's eyes iced over as they looked at the offensive Craig Taylor. Perhaps his son's presence had given the older Taylor a set of balls he'd never possessed before. Regardless of that, he was quite ready to be finished with his participation in this meeting. "Now, I think it's time for you to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin remained still and unresponsive. There wasn't a doubt that _he_ wasn't being included in the leaving process. Determined not to back down, or give an inch, Justin prepared to dig in deeper. "No response to my statement, Mr. Kinney? Perhaps your plans have changed now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't over-think your little blond head too much. I will tell you if my plans change." Brian's emotionless eyes slid over the far too confident young man. His cockiness and outspokenness would change soon enough. He would definitely be seeing to that. "They are far from changed. In fact, they are only becoming more interesting..." Brian walked over to his desk, with one jab he pressed the button that had Jackson immediately materializing into the closed room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you need me, Sir?" Jackson queried, his eyes looking accusingly at both father and son.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian told him, "You may take Mr. Taylor home. We have reached an agreement."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson hadn't missed the singular in that statement. One would assume it would be the younger Taylor to return, but, he was quite certain that wasn't the case here. "As you wish, Sir. Taken home... and nothing else?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at Craig, a shark-like smile curving his lips. "Yes, Jackson. Simply a ride, at least for now." His attention returned to Justin, a measuring look in his gaze. "Much hinges on young Mr. Taylor's value; I have a feeling he will live up to my expectations."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignoring the last part, Justin prepared to ask the question he already knew the answer to - still, he intended to try; at the very least to soothe his father's peace of mind. "May I say goodbye to my father in private?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig looked hopefully towards the menacing gangster; although, he was under no illusions of Justin's request being granted. Displaying any form of human emotion wasn't in Brian Kinney's code of conduct. That alone was enough for him to know Justin's request would be refused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have made all the concessions I intend to make today; in fact, I've already made far more than I ever make." Brian's nostrils flared as they slid over Craig Taylor in contempt. The fiery little blond was the only thing that was saving the elder Taylor from a fate similar to the one Kip had just faced. At this moment, it wasn't appearing as if it would be a worthwhile sacrifice... but, he would make it one. One way or another, he would receive compensation for Craig Taylor's debt. "You have two minutes to say goodbye..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How generous..." Justin sneered, his stormy blue eyes meeting the outraged ones of the man that held their very lives in his hands. Ignoring the shocked gasp of the career criminal's primary henchman, Justin moved toward his father. "I won't waste our limited time bickering with the 'exalted' one."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin," Craig whispered warningly. Justin's continued defiance worried him more than anything. "Try to tone it down, please. You can't be so rebellious here... most especially not with him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled from behind him. "I'd listen to your father, Justin. It might be wise of you to be more _accommodating_ \---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you mind!?" Justin snapped, before glaring back at the offensive man. "You give me two minutes, and yet you interrupt us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes connecting with Jackson's to keep him from charging on Justin, he coldly interjected, "Time is still ticking, Mr. Taylor. I'd advise you to speed things along."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck! What an ass, Justin thought to himself. He was out of his mind throwing himself into this... but, what choice did he really have? His father wouldn't last five minutes trapped with this man, and his mother would be devastated. This course of action had been his only option. Forcing himself to ignore the man that he knew to be purposely trying to agitate him, Justin turned back to his father, an enforced calm in him as he spoke, "I'll be fine, Dad. I don't want you to worry about me... and make sure Mom doesn't either."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll try." Craig looked down, and away from his son's watchful eyes, unable to look into them in the knowledge of the life he forced Justin into with his own poor decisions. "I - I can't thank you enough, Justin. If not for your help, I'd most likely be---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dead..." Brian clipped out drolly. "Okay, gentlemen. Time is up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go, Taylor." Jackson grasped Craig Taylor's arm, gently, yet firmly urging him to the door, not a doubt in anyone's mind that he was committed to following his employer's wishes to the very letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched as his defeated father was escorted from the room, quickly pivoting on his feet once his father was on the other side of the once again closed door. "You are heartless, Mr. Kinney. You got what you wanted... and yet you have to instill further fear in my father."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved closer to the beautiful blond boy. He found himself more than perplexed by this young man. His beauty was nearly unparalleled. The fascinating part to him was that it wasn't merely just the reality of an immensely hot body; although, Justin Taylor had that nailed in spades - it was so much more. The boy's stubbornness, and tenacious attitude added another dimension to his overall appeal. Brian had never wanted to possess a man so badly in his life. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it would happen. Everything he desired was his for the taking; it was the way of his world. This rebellious blond would be no different. "Sit down," Brian growled. "We have much to discuss."  
  
  
  
  
  
Glaring the entire time he walked, Justin took a seat on the leather sofa, his entire body stiff and unyielding as the dangerous man approached. He knew he had to keep his wits about him. That he felt fear was a given, but, he couldn't overtly display that. Justin knew that would be disastrous in the case of this man. Raising a mocking eyebrow, Justin taunted, "My declaration kind of changes your plans - whether you admit it or not. So sorry to have proven disappointing to you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a seat on the other end of the sofa, Brian watched his prey with an all-knowing eye. He wasn't fooled for a minute by Justin's ridiculous assertion; however, he wasn't going to force the issue quite yet. This game of cat-and-mouse amused him for some unknown reason. He would play it awhile longer. "I am very skilled at reading men, Justin. It is what I do; in fact, often, that ability is a life and death situation. Your words do not sway me in the slightest - nor do I believe them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't believe me?" Justin repeated. "How about I call my girlfriend and we can go on a double date. Will that be convincing enough for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian visibly shuddered. "I don't do dates. And... that wouldn't prove a damned thing. We both know you could probably find a girl to support your claim. It doesn't make it true."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever..." Justin grumbled, unwilling to admit to it being a lie, nor wanting to prolong the discussion further. "What's the plan, then? I'm here because my father owes you 50 thousand dollars. What kind of work are you expecting me to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had thought of putting you to work in one of my clubs." Brian's eyes smoldered as they swept over the seemingly disinterested blond. "There's no doubt of you being a much appreciated attraction."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin eyed the gangster warily. "If you're thinking of pimping me out - forget that! I fuck who I want."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anyone that is 'pimped out', as you so eloquently phrase it, is in that life willingly. However, no, as much as I know that would line my pockets... I don't want to do that." Brian knew without a doubt he didn't want another man tapping into Justin's hot little ass - at least, not until he'd taken his fill of it. After that, he wouldn't rule out the idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saving me for yourself?" Justin sneered. "How sweet... and such a waste of time. I will never let you touch me, Mr. Kinney. The idea fills me with revulsion!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Revulsion?" Brian hissed. Fuck no, Brian thought to himself. This mouthy little fucker was about to learn his place. He wasn't going to tolerate this degree of insolence any longer. In actuality, he couldn't allow it to go on. Heard by the wrong men, this could be disastrous for him. His eyes lingered on the blond's lips, rage and lust essentially consuming him now. "I think it's time to disprove that. Not only will you be working for me in whatever capacity I require... you'll be servicing me with that poisonous little mouth. Then, you will more than understand your place---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened as he watched Brian moving closer. He had pushed him too far, and he was about to pay for that. He needed to think fast... but as the looming, and determined man neared, his mind was blank of any viable solution. "Stop..." Justin protested. "I - I don't want this with you. I've been more than clear about that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have." Brian nodded his head as he gave the matter some thought. "I don't buy the act, though. To my way of thinking, there's only one way to test the theory. I'm all about doing that now..." Brian moved in closer, his intentions very clear. He would have the boy squirming beneath him - then, he would have his answers. Grasping his arm tightly, preparing to pull him into his arms, Brian cursed when his phone began to ring. "Fuck!" He moved to his desk, his eyes stabbing into Justin before he picked up the phone. "Don't get too comfortable. It's only a reprieve. A temporary one at that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't doubt that for a minute; however, he would take any he could get right now. He could only be stalling the inevitable, but he would do that; at least, until he found a way out of this mess - for him and his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kinney," he barked into the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I disturbing you?" the voice grated. "I am so sorry to upset your day."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt a different kind of rage sweltering within him now. It was a hatred reserved only for an enemy; there wasn't a doubt that was the case here. "Well, well. I've been expecting this call - although, very ill-timed that it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've gone too far this time, Kinney." Gary Sapperstein felt his face flushing red in his anger. He would make him pay for this. No matter how long it took, or what he had to do - Kinney would suffer for this outrage. "My family is now sullied by your name and money. I will see that you answer for this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
An evil laugh was Brian's response, his eyes still eating up the blond waiting on his couch. The poor boy had no clue what was in store for him. Rage only increased his lust on all levels. This call might have appeared as his salvation; Brian knew it would be anything but that. "If it's a war you want, Sapperstein, I'm more than willing to oblige."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've already initiated it." His breathing irregular, Sapperstein spat out, "I will destroy you, Kinney. Everything you have will be mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian wasn't the least bit concerned. This war had been escalating for years. Perhaps it was time to bring it to a conclusion. "Bring it on, Sap; that is, if you really have such a death wish." Brian had no intention of wasting his time with this man further... he had far more interesting endeavors in mind. "Oh, by the way, do remind baby brother what happens if payments aren't made on time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck you!" Gary snarled into the mouthpiece. "I'll buy the contract. Name a price and I'll pay it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid that particular contract isn't for sale. Not at any price... Now, I have things to do." Brian smiled as Sapperstein began to sputter with more curses and threats. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Replacing the phone, Brian returned to a more apprehensive Justin. "Now, tell me, little pet, precisely where were we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : I had stated at the beginning that I wouldn't issue repetitive warnings about the darkness of this story. Due to various comments/private messages, I once again feel the need to state - this story is NOT for everyone. I think it stands to reason - Brian is a crime lord here. OOC tendencies, as well as extreme darkness needs to realistically come from that. To those that elect to follow this story, I do hope you continue to enjoy it! :)

* * *

  
  
  
Justin vaulted up from the couch in one fluid motion. There wasn't a doubt in his mind - that was not a good position for him. Somehow he had to dissuade this predatory, and extremely dangerous man from this course of action. The only question being - how. His eyes darted quickly around the room, looking for anywhere to go that could support distance between him and this immensely primitive man. Clearly, nothing would be found.  
  
  
  
  
  
An amused laugh immediately found him. "There's no place for you to run, Justin. Nowhere except straight to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never!" Justin hissed, uncaring of how he took his very life into his hands each time he antagonized this vicious man. "Nothing could ever make me come to you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes became wild as he watched Justin stepping behind a chair, much the same as a frightened rabbit attempting to elude the jaws of the savage beast that was about to rip him asunder. He found the similarity very apt. As much as Justin tried to effect a bravado, he knew it was false. He would have the boy quivering before him yet. In doing so, he would have him agreeing to everything he wanted. As his eyes swept over him, Brian was certain of one other thing - there was much he wanted from Justin Taylor. He would take great pleasure in his full acquisition.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You go too far, boy. Do you have any idea of what I can do to you?" Brian snarled, his hands curling into fists... self-control quickly becoming hard to maintain. "This blatant disrespect is going to end, Justin. It's going to end - NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You bore me." Justin deliberately yawned. "I don't think so, Mr. Kinney. This is how I will be until you either place me in an appropriate position of employment... or until you release me and my father entirely. Your choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian completely advanced on the man-boy that refused to cower in fear before him. He didn't like it... most especially from this man that he ached to hear begging for his very life - that and every pleasure he could offer him. He swore to himself he would have that, as he would have this man writhing beneath him in an agonizing need that would be comparable to none. In one aggressive motion without any warning given, Brian's hand wrapped around Justin's throat, attaining a firm grip, yet one that didn't compromise his breathing. Squeezing for effect, more than any desire to harm, Brian snarled at him, "I could end you so effortlessly. No one will come to your aid. I am in control of you, Justin. In fact, I control everyone in this town. You need to accept that, and treat me with the respect such authority is due."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Respect?" Justin gasped. "You are a common criminal. A killer! I despise all that you stand for; that isn't going to change. Ever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand slowly began to squeeze more forcefully around Justin's neck, a self-satisfied smile curving his lips as the fear became evident in his victim. "You push me too far, boy. In fact, I'm not certain that your value is worth the aggravation you represent." Brian watched as Justin's eyes began to water, unwavering in his fierce hold on the rebellious young man. The boy didn't get it. He would, though. Such disrespect in his circles meant certain death. Not only could it be for the man engaging in the dishonorable behavior... but the man in power as well. His power had been maintained for too long. No piece of blond boy ass, no matter how exquisitely put together was worth such a risk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you can't speak... but you can listen." Brian's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, the ferocity of his gaze encompassing the young man that was now panting for breath. "In private, I might decide to tolerate your more rebellious behavior... but, in the presence of anyone else - you _will_ respect me. I don't care if you do so from fear, or for any other reason - you will respect me in front of others!" Brian released his grip, knowing he wasn't doing it for Justin's comfort alone. Despite hating the fact that it disturbed him so, he abhorred the thought of marks on the unblemished alabaster skin. Placing any lingering effects on him was the last thing he wanted to do. "Do you understand me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any respect I ever show you will be based on lies. I will never respect you. The sooner you allow me to pay off my father's debt - the quicker we can be rid of each other. After all, that is why I am here. Right?" Despite his breathing being shaky, Justin continued to hold his ground. He couldn't succumb to fear... not with this man. He knew if he overtly displayed that once, this man would capitalize on that weakness, over and over again. His survival, not to mention his sanity during this ordeal depended on him staying strong. No matter what this monster threw at him - he intended to do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are here because I found you to be of value." Brian's eyes slid over the not so impassive blond. He was rattled now. That was much better. He was accustomed to acquiring that reaction in a man. Brian intended for that to continue. "Whether or not I chose wisely remains to be seen; however, for your father's sake, I hope you begin to live up to my expectations."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin eyed him warily, and with suspicion. "That brings up another question. I doubt a man of your position dragged me here merely to acquire use of my body. You could get that elsewhere. What are you really after?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I could," Brian returned mockingly. "I can get it from you too." _And... I will,_ Brian thought to himself. "I thought I had made myself perfectly clear. As your father is incapable of repaying his debt - the responsibility falls to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not with me in your bed - it doesn't!" Justin snapped, the man's arrogance continuing to provoke him in the worst possible of way. When he saw the hazel eyes glittering savagely, Justin knew he had gone too far - and not for the first time. As he watched him advance completely on him, Justin quickly realized that rage was battling with lust in the dangerous predator. If he hadn't been before - he was afraid now. He was totally at this man's mercy; and one thing was a given - Brian Kinney had none to give. "P-please don't, Mr. Kinney. I've already told you I don't want this. In f-fact... I told you that I'm straight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bullshit!" Brian hissed, his hands reaching out to clasp tightly around the arms of the aggravating, and all too appealing blond. "I think a kiss will more than demonstrate that to be a lie. Generally, I abhor liars, and punish them accordingly... however, I'll make an exception if you confess now." Brian slid his tongue along his lips as he looked at the plump lips that he ached to devour - ones that he would split open beneath his own in mere moments. "Admit that you're queer, Justin. This ridiculous ploy needs to end now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt like he was drowning in the stormy, yet so utterly cold eyes, a gasp falling from his lips as he began to more fully realize the hopelessness of his plight. Attempting to effect some form of control over a situation that he knew to be totally out of his hands, Justin countered, "What does it matter if I'm queer or not? All that matters is that your life disgusts me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forget about that." Brian sneered, his nostrils flaring as he yanked the blond against his body. He growled as their breath mingled, his eyes dilating with a lust he'd never experienced before this moment. "You would be wise to start remembering your position. Pleasing me can gain you a great deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to fight with his arms tightly restrained, Justin viciously spat out, "I don't give a damn about pleasing you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will..." Brian snarled, his mouth smashing down on Justin's without any further warning, his tongue aggressively stretching forward to gain entry into the slight opening Justin's brief protest had allowed. He wasn't a man to ask for anything. In his world, taking what he wanted was often a matter of survival. He wasn't about to change his philosophy or his approach for this blue-eyed beauty. In fact, this blond was about to find out exactly what it meant to fall under his unyielding power.  
  
  
  
  
  
As his mouth devoured the one beneath his own, Brian congratulated himself on his choice to bring Justin Taylor into his world. He would use him in a variety of ways; the first of which would be acquiring the use of his body. Brian knew it would be a pleasure like no other. However, it wouldn't end with that possession. He intended to acquire his complete loyalty, and in doing so, he would have the means to destroy the empire of his worst enemy. As his tongue continued to plunder, and map out the insides of the sweet mouth that tasted as if it had been fashioned according to his particular tastes, Brian realized this acquisition and arrangement could be one of a long lasting duration. It would be an alliance of business and pleasure... and it would continue until he had everything he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lust consuming him, Brian decided in the case of Justin Taylor - for the first time ever - pleasure superseded business. When Justin's lips began to soften slightly beneath the pressure of his primal possession, Brian determined that the hot blond was now his for the taking. As always - nothing could stop him from fulfilling his desires. It would most likely be fatal if anyone even tried. The future would take care of itself, but for now, Justin belonged exclusively to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian knew all about possession, and obsession in his world - mainly in regards to his own victims. He had no idea of how such an obsession could change his life. Even if he had realized, the die had been cast - there would be no going back.  
  
  
  
  
 **** _  
A/N: This chapter was a bit shorter than I'd originally intended, but with all that I have going on in RL right now, I just wanted to get an update for this story posted. To those that are following this dark story, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are greatly appreciated!!_  
  
  
TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Due to the events in this chapter, I decided to give the warning one more time - this is Dark!Brian in the extreme. Please keep in mind that Brian is a crime lord here. Despite certain characteristics not being a strong part of his canon character - they are very much in keeping with him in such a world. Thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

Justin felt consumed under the onslaught of the menacing gangster's mouth. He had kissed, and been kissed by many men in his young lifetime, but nothing compared to being the recipient of Brian Kinney's kiss. It was scorching, devouring, and despite his intense loathing for the man, a desire was building in him... one that he wasn't sure if he could effectively resist. He had to resist it, though. Giving into this man was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous to his own survival. His usefulness would be greatly diminished when this beast assuaged his desires; that was, unless the gangster had a bigger plan for him. That thought troubled him most of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled into Justin's mouth. He'd known the blond would taste good... but, _this_ he hadn't expected. Instantly, he found himself wanting to own that mouth. No. That wasn't even it, he thought to himself. It was much more than want. As his tongue had initially mapped out the inner sweetness of Justin Taylor's mouth, Brian had felt his want turning into a craving. That was dangerous - for both of them. He couldn't afford to be that attached to another man. An obsession was even more out of the question. He preyed on other mens weaknesses and obsessions. Brian Kinney couldn't afford one of his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
That realization made one thing more than clear. He had to claim him now. Once he possessed the hot little body of Justin Taylor, he could place him back into a neat, and manageable category. Then, Justin would be one of his past fucks, a trick; Brian never looked back at one of them. Once he had them it was finished. It would be the same with this gorgeous blond. He released a low hum into the depths of Justin's mouth, his sole intention to seduce first... and if that didn't work, coercion just might follow. This lust needed to be satisfied now. A war was about to fully commence with his most dangerous enemy. Distractions could not come into his world now. He never allowed for them. There was no way he would allow for it now.  
  
  
  
  
  
He loosened his restraining grip to slide his hands down Justin's back, his intentions to lure, and bend the boy totally to his will. Justin's declarations of being straight were immediately becoming invalid. Already, he could feel his dick swelling against his own. The prodding pressure was making his own throb... desperate for release. He had to have him - _n _ow_._ His fingers moved to sink into the flesh of the blond's ass, a throaty moan escaping his mouth at the contact. Nothing had ever felt so good in his hands. This man was created to please him, and that was exactly what Justin Taylor would be doing. Then, he could use him for the job he had in mind for him. But... not quite yet. First, he would be satisfied. That could take the entire night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling a slight opening, Justin focused just enough to wedge his hands up between their bodies, ineffectively pushing against the larger man's chest. His breathing shortened, and erratic, he finally found his lips released, but it was only to feel the gangster's mouth moving them down his neck, his elevated breathing whispering harshly into his skin. "S-stop, Mr. Kinney. This has gone on for too long..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't relent. He had no intention of doing so. This desire, craving... whatever the fuck it was defined as being, needed satisfied now. His attention had been for shit since Justin arrived with his father. The photos had been enough to make him want the blond... however, the reality of the boy had escalated his desire to unbearable proportions. He wasn't certain if it was the physical perfection, and the sweetly addictive taste of him, or if it was that obstinate demeanor that he rarely encountered in other men. Perhaps it was the totality of Justin Taylor. All that mattered was that he assuaged this burning desire. Then, his focus would return. His teeth began biting into the curve of Justin's neck, his hands squeezing the luscious ass he vowed to soon sink his dick into, before he fervently rasped, "No, it hasn't. In fact, we're only getting started. I am going to work this hot little body over until all of you is marked by me. There will be do disputing of who owns your ass then." Brian didn't stop to think of how the possessiveness of his words belied his intentions to fuck and forget him; all he could think of right now was having the lithe body surrendering beneath him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin found himself immensely grateful of the reminder of the criminal's true temperament. There was no fucking way he would give himself over to this arrogant, and dangerous man. With a sudden burst of strength, Justin shoved against Brian's chest, slightly surprised when his efforts resulted in success. He backed away from the man that stared at him with a ferocity that told him this battle was far from over, and yet, he had no intention of surrendering. That decision was far easier to reach now that Brian's hands and mouth weren't all over him; when they had rendered him immobile of clear, cohesive thought just moments ago. "You'll never own any part of me, Mr. Kinney. Apparently, I wasn't clear enough on that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes ate Justin up as he watched him rushing away, both of them knowing he had nowhere to run. "You are such a fool..." Brian growled, his breathing slowly returning to normal; however, his lust far from abated. "I can make your stay here so much easier... but, you persist in antagonizing me." His nostrils flared as he stared the clearly apprehensive, yet still obstinate blond down. "You have no idea how bad things can get for you, Justin. However, you are on the right path to finding that out..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"T-threats?" Justin inwardly cursed at the slight quiver in his voice. Showing fear was NOT an option here; most especially, not in the face of this man. He had to get that under control, and do it now. "I would expect that from you. I am here solely to repay my father's debt... not to be your current flavor of the day! Allow me to get on with that, or release my father from his obligation. These games are pointless, and a complete waste of time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving closer, Brian lifted his hand to sweep along the side of Justin's cheek. Fuck, the boy was so hot. He was going to go crazy with desire until he had him. There wasn't a single doubt of that. In an almost musing voice, Brian answered, "I wouldn't say pointless, although, not something I care to debate right now." Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully on his prey, Brian roughly added, "What if I told you that I wanted you to work out your father's debt in my bed? Exactly what would you have to say about that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd tell you to go straight to hell!" Justin exploded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian lowered his hand, immediately clenching and un-clenching both hands into tight fists. This blond provoked him. He made him feel savage and utterly primitive. Most men understood the folly of such action, and didn't even attempt it. Justin Taylor wasn't like other men. It was apparent that Justin did feel the fear, and yet, he stood up to him in spite of it. This boy was strong - the complete antithesis of his pathetic father. Unfortunately, he would have to break him. He wouldn't have a problem in doing that. It was simply the way of his world. "I see..." Brian murmured in a bored tone, determined not to react to the blond's continued disrespect. He knew there would be a time when he would snap, and react in a way that could be very detrimental for Justin; however, for now, he was under control. "Perhaps it _is_ time to put you to work."  
  
  
  
  
  
Warily, Justin agreed, while knowing he wasn't sure the gangster's change of mind was in his best interest. "Yeah, well... that's what I've been saying all along."  
  
  
  
  
  
A mocking laugh followed. Brian moved closer, his breath ghosting over the boy's slightly swollen lips. "Trust me, Justin - you'll be begging me for the first option."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never!" he hissed. "Now, let's hear it!" Justin demanded, barely remaining unflinching when Brian's eyes transformed into cold, cutting steel.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was about to answer, when the door swung open without either a knock, or warning of any kind. Swearing profusely, Brian barked, "I said no interruptions! This had better be important!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, I apologize..." Jackson began, relieved that his news would be of importance, yet despite his good-standing with his boss, fearful of being the man to deliver it. "In accordance with your orders, I had all calls forwarded to me." He looked toward the young blond uncertainly. "Perhaps we should speak in private..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes didn't move from his primary enforcer, when he clipped out, "You may speak freely. It's time Mr. Taylor came to terms with how I deal with those that displease me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at the offending man, his temper spurring him on to mutter - "Being that I witnessed a man being murdered on your order, I can't have any doubts about that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson gasped at Justin's continued show of disrespect, his shock even greater when his employer didn't strike the boy instantly down. He wasn't completely sure about his plan for the blond, but he had a good idea it centered heavily around the war with Gary Sapperstein. Should the blond's impetuous behavior continue, he wasn't certain the boy would last that long. Seeing that he wasn't going to respond to Justin's outburst, but was looking at him with increased impatience, Jackson continued on, "There was an accident a few hours ago. One of your clubs burned to the ground."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sapperstein..." Brian hissed, his voice so cold that everyone in the room became instantly chilled by it. "Casualties?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin backed away as discreetly as possible. There was an edge and coldness to Brian's voice that he hadn't encountered yet. Someone would pay for this, of that he was certain. He had a feeling the murder he had witnessed would be tame in comparison to the vengeance that would be unleashed. He only hoped he would be far out of the way of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The club wasn't open for the evening yet; however, it appears the blaze consumed the building quickly. Your staff were all killed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to resist twisting the knife, Justin mockingly taunted, "You know what they say - 'Live by the sword, die by the sword'."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson glared at the rebellious blond, having no doubt this young man would be nothing but trouble for his employer... and yet, knowing he had no option other than to allow it - at least, for as long as Brian wanted the boy here. "I've already made the appropriate calls, and the clean-up crew is on site."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian needlessly added, "There won't be an investigation."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oblivious to the thin line he was walking, Justin mumbled, "It must be nice to be above the law."  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Brian turned to face the maddening blond, rage simmering in him. "You've sealed your own fate, Mr. Taylor. I could have made your little assignment much more pleasant... but now, you are merely a means to an end. You will bring my enemy to my door... at a time of my choosing. If you are a victim as a result, well, so be it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson forced himself not to smile. This was the leader their organization knew and respected. The boy hadn't made him soft. In regards to the monsters they faced on a daily basis - that was a much needed relief. "What do you want me to do, Sir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want you to have my guest prepared for his first meeting with Gary Sapperstein." Brian's eyes slid over Justin's recoiling form. "Make him irresistible."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck!" Justin exploded. "I am not getting involved in this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved closer to Justin, his hand reaching out to roughly cup his chin in his hand. "Oh, but you are, little pet... that is - if you want your parents to live."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-you wouldn't do that!" Justin protested weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shall we put that to the test?" Brian coldly challenged. Brian had his own style of knife-twisting. He had no doubt it would be effective. He looked at Jackson, their eyes speaking without any words being uttered. Jackson knew him so well; in fact, better than anyone. He would know what he wanted done without him saying the words. However, for the sake of making his prey understand, Brian would speak his demands. "I want someone watching the Taylor home - day and night. Should it become necessary to act... well, you know what to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"As you wish, Sir." Jackson only glanced at Justin briefly; despite knowing how important it was to his employer's plans to ruin Gary Sapperstein, he did feel a bit of remorse at the horror on the young man's face. Despite his father's mistake, he was an innocent. However, innocence is something that was often sacrificed in their world. Young Justin would soon come to terms with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head from side to side. "No! You don't have to do that! I'll do whatever you want. J-just don't hurt them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. "I know you will, Justin. Don't worry, though. I'll make sure you remain safe - that is, as long as you hold up your end of the bargain."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Safe?" Justin challenged. "Such as you did your staff in your now incinerated club!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get him out of here and prepared." Brian's eyes, still brimming with unfulfilled lust, slid over the rebellious blond. "Let me know when he's ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at the merciless criminal, as he was led from the room, mindful to have the last word. "This Sapperstein has to be preferable in comparison to you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd advise you to be silent, Mr. Taylor..." Jackson advised. As much as he didn't want to hurt this young man, he would do so in an instant on his boss' command. He hoped that wouldn't be forthcoming anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's fine, Jackson. He's young, and naive. He will learn his place soon." Brian smiled when he thought of how Gary Sapperstein would be crazed with this beautiful temptation. "I have a feeling he will quickly realize how advantageous it would be to have me on his side. An improved attitude might be the only thing that will save him now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't add that he had no intention of allowing Sapperstein to savage Justin; he had his own uses for the hot little blond. He would be a useful tool, though. One that he would use in every way imaginable. In the end, Justin would come crawling to him. How much he tormented the rebellious blond remained to be seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Brian looked up from his desk, issuing a curt command granting entrance, before a flushed Jackson stepped into the room. A morose laugh followed. "Justin's makeover didn't go well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson grunted. "Depends on your point of view, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm assuming you are referring to his attitude." Brian observed Jackson's nod of agreement, a scowl deepening on his own face. "It doesn't matter to me how he feels about tonight's assignment - results are all that matters!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Clearing his throat nervously, Jackson hesitantly reminded, "Sir, with all due respect, I hope you remember how young he is... and that he could view this as an opening to lash out at you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't need your reminders, Jackson..." Brian hissed, his eyes wild in his anger. The blond's constant obstinacy was a sore spot with him. It didn't matter that it was only Justin's first day here with him. He was unused to such opposition. Most men cowered before him within minutes. Justin Taylor was definitely a different breed of man. In a way, Justin's brave behavior intrigued him... urging him to see how far he could test him; however, realistically he knew it wasn't safe - for either of them. "Are all the preparations finished?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, they are, Sir." Jackson answered quickly. It didn't take much to decipher that the boss wasn't feeling overly patient. He wasn't quite sure of the reason; it could have been a couple of things. First, his dealings with Justin Taylor hadn't gone as expected... then, there was Gary Sapperstein. The war had escalated tonight with the burning of a club belonging to his employer. He didn't doubt that revenge would be met. What concerned him most was that it wouldn't be swift. He could imagine Brian torturing Sapperstein. It was justified... and he would do anything his boss asked to make sure it reached the only acceptable conclusion - Gary Sapperstein out of their lives forever. "Shall I bring him to you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had to think about that for a minute. While he didn't think it wise to agitate the rebellious blond before his first meeting with the Sap, warnings still needed to be in place. They would not be nearly as effective administered by Jackson. There wasn't a doubt of that in his mind. "Yes. While I am giving him last minute instructions, make sure that Justin's guard has surveillance equipment that is in perfect working order. I want to see and hear every moment of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I only wish I could be inside too; however, Sapperstein's men would spot me in a minute. I doubt he'd be as attentive to Justin if that were the case."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking of Justin's many enticements, Brian told him, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. The Sap will be drooling to get at him. When he realizes he has to go through me to acquire his prize, he will not only be livid... but he will fall right into my trap. I won't allow him to escape it this time---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope it all goes as you plan, Sir. Sapperstein deserves everything you inflict on him. I wish I could just finish him for you. His loyalty to the boss never in question, Jackson fervently added, "I would consider it an honor to dispatch him, and ease the pressure on you at the same time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rising from behind his desk, Brian came around it, moving to stand before his most trusted employee. He patted him soundly on the shoulder, looking at him intently while telling him, "Your amazing loyalty has always been a great comfort to me, Jackson. Perhaps you will get your chance at Sapperstein before this is finished... but, you know he must be discredited before his followers first. Only then can he be eliminated. This war will end with Gary Sapperstein's death; however, it will not live on through those that support him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Despite the fact that the two of you are leaders in organized crime - you are nothing alike. He is vermin that deserves no consideration; however, you do have compassion for your people. That is why each of them, myself included, would die for you." Jackson looked away at the slightly uneasy look that appeared on Brian's face. He knew his boss so well. Emotion was forbidden to him. He knew his self-assured boss felt much more than he let on to the world, but he understood his caution. This was the image he needed to project in order to keep monsters such as Sapperstein at bay. In the end, that hadn't mattered. One thing was certain, though. His boss would win this war. "I'll just get Justin for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian returned to his position behind the desk. He hadn't felt comfortable with the conversation. There wasn't a doubt that he knew that any discussions between himself and Jackson would remain confidential... it was more than that. He couldn't refute Jackson's words. Loyalty was a valuable commodity to him. Those that exuded it received his respect. Caring for anyone, even in that limited capacity could be construed as weakness to others... especially to men such as Gary Sapperstein. What the Sap had done today was an unforgivable crime in his eyes. Not only had he destroyed his club, but he had killed innocent people... ones that had been loyal to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A day of reckoning was coming for Gary Sapperstein. It was only a question of how many crimes would need to be atoned for.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin knocked on the thick, wooden door, his hand trembling as he made contact. He wasn't sure what instilled fear in him the most - the lecherous, and beautiful gangster's reaction to his 'makeover', or the plans he had for him tonight. He had a feeling both could be equally treacherous. When he was commanded to enter, Justin looked over his shoulder, slightly surprised he wasn't being accompanied into the lions den. That fact was nothing less than alarming, either.  
  
  
  
  
  
Determined to stay on an even keel with this menacing man, or as much as possible in his limited circumstances, Justin cuttingly spoke, "I'm here for my inspection, Mr. Capone..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian almost laughed at Justin's continued sass, when he reminded himself just how much he endangered the both of them with his continued pursuit of it. "Capone..." Brian sneered. He didn't look up from the documents he was scrawling his signature on, his voice mocking when he added, "An apt comparison - at least to some; however, Capone is dead... and I am very much alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
"With your life, who knows for how long?" Justin caustically reminded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dropping the pen onto his desk, Brian looked up from his paperwork, his breathing becoming labored at his first sight of the man now under his control - a man that would soon find out how vulnerable he truly was to him, and his decisions. Fuck, he'd known the boy to be hot from the first time he'd been delivered a photograph. Then, their first meeting only confirmed his initial perception. But... this new look. Fuck! Sapperstein would become crazed with the desire to have him. Despite hating the weakness such thoughts represented, Brian quickly found himself viewing Justin the same as he knew his enemy soon would.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin immediately became both wary, and aroused by the unbridled lust in Brian's eyes. He was so fucking screwed here. It was only a question of whether he would be in both thought and deed. He watched as the menacing mob boss stepped from behind his desk, and began to approach him. He had to get control back. Now. As nonchalantly as he could, Justin asked, "So - do I pass?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pass?" Brian echoed in a low growl. He began to circle the blond, his eyes eating up every tightly bound curve... fire now consuming him. The red, leather pants gave the appearance of being sprayed onto him. It was hard to imagine how he could even move in them. His shirt was white, fashioned of the finest silk... the top three buttons undone, the boy was a temptation unlike any he had ever seen. The Sap would do anything to get his hands on Justin. His hand reaching out to trail along Justin's perfect spine, a whistle of appreciation slid through his lips. "Many men will be entranced by your hot little ass tonight." Brian knew himself to be included in that group, whether he wanted to voice that or not. "Our target will be at the top of that list..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing away the unwanted sensations Brian's touch evoked, Justin insinuatingly countered, _"Our_ target?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I realize you don't trust me, Justin; however, five minutes in Sapperstein's company, and you'll appreciate me much more." Unable to deny himself further, Brian's hand slid down to squeeze the luscious ass that all but beckoned him to do so. Silkily, he purred, "This is your last chance to seek an alternative method of repaying your father's debt. Despite the fact that I brought you here for this specific task, I am far from immune to your many assets."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin mentally cursed his disloyal dick that thickened at the sound and substance of the gangster's words, determination to stick to his resolve warring with his body's responses. Whirling around to face the beautiful, yet menacing man, Justin spat out his refusal. "Never! I will perform this revolting task for you. When it's done, I will be free of you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, mockery clearly defined on his face. "Free of me?" Cupping his hand behind Justin's neck, Brian moved in closer, the heat of his breath caressing the soft lips he wanted to break open under his own again. He would do that, and more. Tonight was still possible. Justin would be running to him once he was confronted by the evil and purpose in his enemy. At this point he found it difficult to imagine relinquishing his possession of this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Expertly, and without warning, Brian smashed his lips down on Justin's, his tongue immediately moving to conquer and totally possess. A fire was consuming him; before he was finished, he knew it would inflame both of them. He could hardly wait to be engulfed by the flames. He devoured the semi-resistant lips beneath his own, the desire in him burning like an unquenchable fever. Pulling back, Brian's tongue licked at Justin's lips, a smile of satisfaction curving his lips at the gasp that tumbled from the blond's throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want me, Justin. It's only a matter of time. I won't stop until I have everything I want." Taking a step back, Brian forced himself to move things along to tonight's well-planned events. "You will be under my watchful eye tonight. No man takes what is mine unless I allow it." His eyes slid hungrily over Justin, his nostrils flaring as he was once again taken in by the inconceivable beauty of this man. "Don't waste valuable time trying to refute my claim. We both know that I will have it all. And... it will be very soon."  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Justin finally meets Sapperstein! Of course, most likely - not a pleasant encounter. Please continue to keep my previous warnings in mind. This is a dark-themed story. It isn't intended for everyone. For those who continue to take this journey with me, I hope you enjoy it still. Comments are much appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

 

  
  
Justin shuddered in distaste as he entered the seedy nightclub. He couldn't think of a disparaging enough term in which to classify it. The men that were seated at the bar didn't seem to be looking for hook-ups as was standard in most clubs. These men were conducting business, and it was undoubtedly nefarious and highly illegal. What amazed him was the fact that they made no secret of the acts they perpetrated. It was a constant flurry of money and drugs changing hands, all done in front of any that cared to look.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where were the authorities? How could this disgusting establishment be allowed to exist? Then... Justin thought about his question; his naivety stared him in the face. These men knew how to evade the law. He was even worldly enough to know they had influential men in their pockets that assisted them in their life of crime. Still, it astounded him that these men and women conducted their business so openly... no regard for safety or self-respect in any of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
He made his way to the far end of the bar, making certain to take his time... aware that his assignment was to be noticed - at least by one man in particular. Who was this Gary Sapperstein? Was he truly the immoral monster the gangster that now held him insisted him to be? Could any man truly be that vile? Then, Justin remembered the destruction of Brian Kinney's own club, and the lives lost inside. Despite how he had so callously mocked Brian 'Capone' Kinney, such a crime was unacceptable in his eyes. Those innocent employees had nothing to do with the war between these two crime lords, except being in this world at all. Taking a seat at the end of the bar, Justin made certain he was situated where the back of him was visible to all those behind him, his expression appearing bored, yet he was taking in everything and everyone. Although, knowing he was following Brian's orders to the letter, and realizing that the gangster was somehow observing him from far away, he didn't care that he was helping the man he both desired and abhorred. He wanted this nightmare over; specifically, he wanted his life back. If taking Sapperstein down gave him that - well, that was then exactly what he would do.  
  
  
  
  
  
After ordering a bottled beer, Justin watched as the seedy-looking bartender removed the top, his eyes never leaving it until it was placed in front of him. This was common practice, and in a place such as this club, Justin knew it could be the difference between life and death. He was only slightly at ease in the knowledge that he was being monitored by both Brian, and his men - there wasn't a doubt in his mind that good common sense was equally important. Pushing a crisp bill the bartender's way, Justin thanked him, his entire attention alert on everything going on around him. He just didn't get why he was here. Why the fuck did Brian need him to bring this obvious pariah down? There was enough illegal activity going on in here - alone - to lock Sapperstein up for a lifetime. How did luring his enemy in this manner more effectively bring him down?  
  
  
  
  
  
Now wasn't the time for thought; as Justin felt an eerie presence behind him, he forced himself to follow his instructions, remaining unmoving when he felt the finger sliding up and down the center of his back. He tensed as he felt the body pressing against his back, warm and tobacco scented breath attacking his neck. There was no doubt the target had approached the well-prepared bait. The game had now begun. He only hoped his protection would truly respond on his behalf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew this was no fool he now was preparing to play. Success or failure would be determined within the first moments. It remained to be determined which it would be.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian watched through his state of the art surveillance equipment... in this moment unsure how wise it was to be so actively watching the events that were now unfolding. Sapperstein was a gullible imbecile. Already he was succumbing to the bait. All it had taken was the placing of such hot blond boy ass directly in his lair. This would be easier than he'd even thought. In addition, this night would have the added benefit of bringing the blond to his bed all the more quickly. He had quickly gauged Justin's horror in his surroundings. There wasn't a doubt that he would feel even more disgusted after his meeting with Gary Sapperstein. He would be reaping those rewards in many different ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had watched as the Sap moved in for the kill. Even from a distance the angry lust burning in his eyes. It was never simple lust where Sapperstein was concerned. He liked to humiliate his toys. Pain and degradation went hand-in-hand with Gary Sapperstein. It was from that he gained his control. Physically, he was outmatched by most men. The Sap often needed to implement a psychological advantage on his pets. Brian laughed maliciously as he thought of how impossible such tactics would be with this brave little hellion.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes narrowed in fury when Sapperstein pressed his body into Justin's, the breath he knew would be coated heavily with the stale odor of his cheap cigarettes and smoke, ghosting along Justin's neck. The boy was already becoming soiled, and Sapperstein had barely touched him. He would need a thorough scrubbing down upon his return. There was no way he would touch him until that scent was completely eradicated. However, once it was, Brian knew the blond would come running to him. His encounter with the Sap would allow for no other response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's teeth gritted as he watched the Sap moving his hands up an down the silk covering Justin's back. The boy would be drugged and raped on this night - if he wasn't there with protection. As it was, danger still existed. His men would be vastly outnumbered at Sapperstein's home base; however, once his enemy realized the boy belonged to him, he would back down - at least for now. The war he had incited today with burning down his club had been one thing... physically touching what he would view as his personal property would be another matter entirely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In this moment he hated both of them. His rage was murderous toward his most vicious enemy. But... Justin, well, his rage had his insides twisted in a mixture of lust, and desire to claim what he intended to be his. He didn't like this feeling. Jealousy had never been a part of his world. It was a destructive emotion that he had often elicited within others, but never fell victim to himself. It was a loathsome feeling. In his mind only one thing would eradicate the jealousy he now felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had to fuck Justin. Once he did, his focus would return. Until then, he couldn't stomach seeing the Sap touching him - nor any man except him. Uncaring of how premature his actions would appear to be, Brian flipped open his phone to connect to Jackson, more than aware that he had Sapperstein's dive of a club under constant scrutiny. "Jackson, get Justin out of there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir?" Jackson protested. "They just made contact. Surely there is time yet..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?" Brian hissed into the phone, his eyes reddened and savage as he looked at Justin peering back at Sapperstein, a flirty smile in place, yet fear clearly displayed in his blue eyes. "Contact has been made. It's enough for now. I want Justin back here - _NOW_!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing in his own fear, his eyes widening at the uncommon coldness in his boss' voice directed at him, he tremulously replied, "I'll have them remove him immediately, Sir. I'm sorry if I failed to carry this out as you ordered."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian only slightly relaxed, when he reassured his most trusted employee. "You followed my instructions, Jackson. This isn't on you. Pulling him quickly will spark the Sap's interest more. Bring Justin to me when you return." Brian snapped the phone shut, he wasn't about to explain himself further. His excuses were bullshit. If he kept talking, the man that knew him best would see that. Right now, it was all about resolving this weakness before it became apparent to everyone. Fucking Justin was the only thing that would satisfy him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A snarl twisted his lips as he watched the screen. He almost thought Justin was sending those looks to him, somehow mocking him through the camera. There would be payback for that... and he would enjoy every moment of it. "Have your fun, little pet. I'll have mine when my cock is plowing your hot little ass."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Well, well... such a delightful little surprise." Gary Sapperstein didn't question why such a prize fell into his lap. He only knew he would be taking advantage of the opportunity - and the boy - whether the boy agreed or not. He reached into his pocket for a tablet of E. Before the blond knew what had happened he had pried his lips apart and inserted the drug inside, his hand clamping down to seal his lips shut. "Just go with the flow, little boy. If you cooperate, I can be very nice to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin cursed himself for being every kind of a fool. How could he let this happen? He had been teasing the man the moment he stepped up behind him... a part of him had been deliberately flirtatious in the knowledge that Brian was somewhere watching. That had exhilarated him. Now... it felt like he had sealed his own fate in a more treacherous way. "What did you give me?" he hissed when the tablet dissolved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary chuckled, his tongue sliding along Justin's neck, his hand moving down Justin's chest, not stopping until he slid it into the tight red pants that accentuated every delicious curve the boy had to offer. "Nothing dangerous, baby. Just something to enhance the mood."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A sneer fell from Justin's lips. He was still in his role here. Brian had wanted him to play hard to get. When the disgusting man reached in the tight confines and managed to grab his cock, Justin was quite certain the controlling Mr. Kinney wouldn't be pleased. At this moment, he almost felt blessed to be so wanted by the gangster that had him under close surveillance. That was the only thing that would save him. Turning his head to look into the lust-filled eyes of the menacing man that began to painfully squeeze his cock, and pull him away from the bar, Justin knew he had to think fast. His rescuers might not even reach him in time. "Stop. You have to stop! You have no idea of the mistake you're making..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Gary snarled into the boy's neck. "You made the mistake by coming in here... and dressed like that. Be smart and go along peacefully." He laughed maniacally, oblivious to the determined stride of the men approaching from the other side of the bar. "This can be either a little painful for you... or a lot. Your choice entirely---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Release him, Mr. Sapperstein. Make me repeat myself and I will destroy this club as you did my employer's..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin breathed a sigh of relief, the drugs making him feel a bit lethargic, yet fully aware of his hostile surroundings. "Thank God," he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The other henchman looked at Justin dispassionately. "I wouldn't thank him quite yet. The boss is most displeased."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sapperstein pulled his hand from the prize he had been moments from enjoying, rage quickly boiling to the surface. He looked at the blond, lust and contempt consuming him. "You belong to Kinney? Do you not realize that I can have his men killed - here and now - along with everyone else in this club? If I decide to take you now - none of them can stop me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A cold, menacing laugh instantly surrounded them. Justin's eyes widened as Jackson stepped in between him and Sapperstein. "Take Justin to the car. I'll be out shortly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't this interesting..." Gary spat out. "This piece of ass must be important to have _you_ so fiercely protecting it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I protect everything that Mr. Kinney holds of value." Jackson coldly stared down Gary Sapperstein, the ice in his veins so chilling he could feel it coursing throughout his body. How he hated this reptilian man. He would do anything to bring him down. In this, it was his honor to be working for the man he respected above all others. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to kill the man himself. Perhaps if he was fortunate - he could do just that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Piece of ass? Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Justin exploded. In a sudden burst of energy, Justin moved forward, slapping Sapperstein sharply across the face. The instant he reacted, he had known it to be a mistake. It wasn't so much the shocked gasps of the men that surrounded him, nor of the men that quickly merged to come to Sapperstein's aid; in fact, it wasn't even the murderous rage on Gary Sapperstein's face. No. It was something infinitely more disturbing. It had only taken the look that Jackson gave him to make him feel it... and the consequences sure to come his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was watching this meeting unfold. As Justin read what appeared like pity in Jackson's eyes, he knew he had crossed one too many lines in this meeting. He would soon face the true monster in Brian Kinney. This time, he wasn't sure if he could deny this particular devil his due.  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Brian paced, back and forth, in front of the blazing fireplace in his bedroom. His senses were burning as much as the logs that were being incinerated in the flames. He was furious with the blond; that wrath would be expunged in a variety of ways. The most pleasurable outlet would be found in his bed. The boy owed him that much. He would certainly be collecting what was due him soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy was reckless. He acted without thinking - time and time again. It had already become evident in their own meetings... but, to carry that on in what anyone could see to be a hostile environment, and with the Sap himself - it was foolhardy and deadly. So many things Justin needed to understand. He would make each one of his points - and in an elaborate fashion. A war had been escalated tonight; it was up to him to keep the men that were loyal to him safe, and bring ruin down on the man that sought to destroy him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He hated his response from earlier. That the Sap touched Justin shouldn't have affected his decisions - nor should he have been filled with such an immediate murderous rage. The boy was dangerous to him. The fact that he cared that the Sap would now view Justin as a target shouldn't faze him either. It shouldn't - but it did. For the first time in what had been many years, he had felt fear when Justin struck Sapperstein. As much as part of him admired the boy for his bravery, it had now escalated this war. Sending Justin away was no longer an option. Justin would be on the Sap's hit list now. The fact that Sapperstein desired Justin only gave them more time. He wouldn't kill him yet... but he would require Justin to pay for the outrage publicly inflicted on him. Justin needed to understand and respect his boundaries now. Past encounters in mind, Brian knew he would have to take a hard line with the boy. If not - it would not only be the end of his own empire, but all of their lives. He wouldn't allow that to happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing at the clock, Brian realized Justin should be brought to him soon. On his return, he had demanded Justin to be showered and changed before coming to him. He couldn't tolerate the stench of Sapperstein's seedy club, or the man himself on the boy. The thought was a physical repellent to him. He couldn't let it be known how much that bothered him - at least not to any members of his staff, and most importantly not to Gary Sapperstein. Hiding it from Justin would be virtually impossible. Jealousy had been eating away at him since the moment he had watched Sapperstein approach Justin. It would be hard to keep that hidden from the exceptionally observant blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he paced in front of the fireplace, Brian stubbed out the cigarette that had been mostly burning away in his hand. He was so distracted that he'd forgotten he had been smoking. Running a hand through his hair, he swore as the full level of his distraction and agitation completely dawned on him. Fuck! This kid was re-ordering and messing up his life. He'd never felt like this before... and they'd just met. Fucking him had to balance things out again. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't. On all counts, he would be fucked if not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yes, he thought to himself. This got resolved tonight. One way or another. It was the only way.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brandon warily approached his brother. He had considered ignoring the summons, but, in light of their recent falling out, he decided that might not be in his best interest. Immediately, Gary sent his thugs away. His brother knew him well enough to know he wouldn't speak to him with them present. "You demanded to see me, dear brother?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit down..." he barked, his eyes unforgiving on the brother that had betrayed him to his most hated enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a brow in challenge, Brandon remained standing, never doubting Gary could knock him off his feet in an instant if the mood struck him. Right now, he wasn't sure his big brother wouldn't violently attack him. "Such a charming request - as always."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't summon you here for games, Brandon. I'm here to offer you a deal - a very generous one that will solve all of your financial woes." Gary smiled tightly at his brother. There was more than one way to skin a cat - or so they said - money spent didn't matter, nor losing his chance of gaining control over his baby brother. All that mattered was the destruction of Brian Kinney's organization; that, and taking the hot little blond that had been without a doubt sent in to tempt him. The things he would do to that blond. When he had his fill, he would punish and torture the blond until he pleaded to die. No man raised a hand to him. No one! The little hellion would pay in so many ways for that. However, he needed to get his hands on him first.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon casually took a seat across from his brother, despite the fact of his nerves being anything but settled. His brother was creepy from every possible angle - he hated being in his presence for more than five minutes. And, that long was even pushing it. "I believe Mr. Kinney, your arch-enemy solved those problems." Brandon smiled coldly at his brother, his insides quivering at the murderous rage that passed over Gary's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It isn't the right night to push me, Brandon." Gary's nostrils flared as he stared his brother down. Failure wasn't a remote possibility in his mind. He was about to offer his brother his livelihood on a silver platter. He wouldn't refuse him. "How about this? You now have the responsibility of opening a new club, all under the funds you acquired from Kinney. Now, I'm sure you can do that. But, here's my offer - what if I give you the money to pay your debt off in full - no strings attached..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A mocking laugh fell from his throat. "Do I look like an idiot? You would never do that out of the kindness of your heart. Fuck! You don't even have one."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps not... but I know how to reward loyalty... especially when a particular favor is given in exchange."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now we cut to the chase," Brandon observed blandly. "What do you want - if it's not controlling interest in my club?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary sneered. "You can keep that. There are more important things than money---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since when?" Brandon snorted. "It's all you've ever cared about!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've found something even more important... and I need your help in making it happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon eyed him suspiciously. "You're saying that if I help you in this yet unnamed task, you will pay off my debt in full?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. It will simply require you getting close to one man." Gary's eyes glittered in unfulfilled lust as he thought of the hot little blond. There was so much unfinished business between the two of them. "Trust me - that won't be a hardship for you. I don't even care if you fuck him; all I care about is that you bring him to me. Hell, we can ever share him - separately, of course." A smile twisted his lips. "I don't have a brother fetish, so I definitely don't need to join in while you enjoy him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuddering in revulsion, Brandon muttered, "You are one sick SOB. What's the real catch? You can get your thugs to snag any piece of ass for you. Why so much bother for this one?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good question. I have a simple answer for you." Gary leaned across the table, his eyes narrowed in concentration, and savagery. "The boy belongs to Kinney. I want the boy, and then, I will destroy Kinney in the process. So... a degree of danger involved, but, with your new business alliance with Kinney, I'm sure you'll have your opportunities."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon stood to his feet. "Fuck that! I'm not getting in the middle of this war."  
  
  
  
  
  
"In case you forgot, brother, you're already involved in it!" Gary stood to his feet, quickly sliding from the booth and blocking his brother's exit. "You know that club that burned to the ground earlier today?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes widening in fear, and complete dread, Brandon nodded. There wasn't a doubt he knew who the club belonged to, and now, how the supposed accident had happened. "Y-you did it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary smiled benignly. "It would be such a shame if the same thing happened once your club was up and running. Such a shame indeed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon gasped, unable to believe Gary would go this far. "How do I know you won't do that - once you get what you want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess you'll just have to trust me." A shark-like smile twisted his lips apart. "I'll put it in writing that you owe me nothing for the money I'm giving you. Once I have the boy - you get the money and a clear debt."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" Brandon hissed, his eyes flaring in anger, his hatred for his older brother never stronger than it was right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
A maniacal laugh followed. "None whatsoever."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. I'll do it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary nodded, his hand reaching up to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah. I thought you might. Call me tomorrow. I should have more information about the boy then. Until then... this stays between the two of us." Cold, deadly eyes probed into his brother's. "Got that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Again... it appears that I have no choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching up, Gary patted his brother sharply on the cheek, a laugh erupting when Brandon flinched away. "Go home now. It won't do for Kinney's goons to find you here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon slid a scathing glance around the bar. "That's not a problem. This is the last place I'd ever want to be seen---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary watched as Brandon made what was nothing short of a hasty exit. He hated giving his brother that much money, but he'd do it to bring about the end of Brian Kinney. The blond just could be the key. He would know more once he had his information. The fact that Kinney had pulled the kid so quickly away from what had been an obvious set-up, meant the boy was significant. After so many years, a weakness might finally be evident in Brian Kinney's rock solid armor. He knew exactly how to capitalize on that.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew this was going to be unpleasant from the moment he was ushered into what he agonizingly realized to be Brian's bedroom. Wonderful, he thought to himself. It was going to be one of those kind of scenes. As he looked at Brian leaning against the wall, silk lounge pants clinging to his long legs, and the matching shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, Justin didn't doubt that the arrogant gangster was intent on pouncing tonight. A part of him didn't find that to be such a bad thing; whereas, the more rebellious side of him resented how he continued to take control of every aspect of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lock the door behind you..." Brian demanded, his intentions very clear in his own mind - business first, and then, pleasure. A whole lot of pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Determined to stand his ground, or, at least attempt to do so, Justin countered, "That would imply I'm staying; that really isn't my wish."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't give a fuck about your wishes!" Brian snarled, his eyes bulging in rage, his hands shaking as his anger turned into disbelief. "Do you have one ounce of self-preservation in you, boy!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll lock the door." Justin performed the task, quickly turning to find the man moving closer to him - closer, but not fully closing the distance. "It's not worth arguing about; I'm sure you have other issues you want to attack."  
  
  
  
  
  
A cold smile curved Brian's lips. "Attack? That's a very good analogy, Justin. Very good indeed. Now, let's talk about that in some detail. In particular, let's discuss your behavior with Gary Sapperstein... and why that was a very bad decision."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sent me there to get his attention, didn't you?" Justin raised his chin as he stared down what in this moment was a fierce jungle predator. "Well, I did that. I'd say it was a job well done."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you don't believe that. The pariah had his hands all over you. If not for Jackson's presence, you would have been drugged, beaten down, then raped. Perhaps by more than one man." Brian pursed his lips together as he gave the impression to giving the matter deep, intensive thought. "Oh wait, you were already drugged. I'm sure it was a mere mood enhancer, but still, you allowed that cretin to place his fingers into your mouth and pop an unknown drug into it. I wonder how you have survived life this long on your own!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've done fine - probably because I have stayed far away from the criminal types that surround me now!" Justin spat out. "Can we just get on with the lecture. I get that I fucked up a bit... but, it was your idea to send me there. Maybe you should have picked someone who was more accustomed to dealing with career thugs!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, his legs moving toward the sweet prey of his choice. His hand lifted to stroke along the soft skin of Justin's face. "No. I chose perfectly. You have an air of innocence about you, Justin Taylor. That is a temptation like no other to a man as jaded as Gary Sapperstein." And to himself, Brian inwardly reflected. Admitting it in his own mind was abhorrent enough... but to speak of it aloud would be detrimental in so many ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it appears that didn't work out for you, Mr. Kinney. I barely had started enticing him before you had your goons separating us. Such a great plan you had..." Justin sneered. His eyes narrowed on the anger and lust he saw reflected in Brian's eyes... any doubt as to why Brian had pulled him from the club quickly becoming non-existent. "Oh I get it. Mr. Big Bad Mobster thought someone else was going to beat him to the punch. Admit it, Brian - you were jealous. Crazy jealous that Gary was touching me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd stop right now, Justin. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes flashed mischievously. It didn't matter if he accomplished anything or not - the fact that he was agitating Brian was enough for him now. "Oh come on, you can admit it. Every man gets jealous of something or someone - every now and again." Amused of how rattled Brian was quickly becoming, Justin pressed on, uncaring at this moment how dangerous such behavior could be. "Tell me, Brian, how did it feel when you watched him sticking his hand down my pants - knowing he intended to fuck me. How would you feel to know he would have been the first to accomplish that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's face lost nearly all color; there was no way to mask his surprise. He backed away, unwilling to trust himself right now. They still had things to resolve - if he touched him it would be over. After Justin's unexpected declaration, restraint was the last thing he felt capable of giving, especially after the events at the Sap's club. Forcing himself not to look at the blond, Brian's voice was a rough rasp when he spoke, "I realize you are using every weapon available to you to fight me. This one isn't wise, Justin. You have no idea of the consequences you could face..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Mafia Man. I thought I'd already been more than clear about that!" Justin venomously spat the words out - in his mind, this stance was the only way to hold his own with this man. Was it foolhardy? Most likely it was... but, until he figured out what he was doing here, and for how long, he had to find a way to survive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are a fool!" Brian hissed. "I am the only man that can protect you from what is soon to come your way. However, let me be clear on one thing, little boy. You incited the wrath of a man that rapes and kills on a whim. Sending you there was a mistake; however, now is the time to use that mistake and turn it into an advantage. He will get careless in his desire to get to you; I know him all too well. You need to stand with me, and above all else, do what I tell you. That is the only thing that will save your little virgin ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, unable to deny that Brian talked a good game. There wasn't a doubt that Sapperstein was sinister, and due to his actions - an enemy now. His life could be in great danger; far more danger than Brian represented. Maybe he should trust him... at least, in regards to his safety. "I would like to trust you... but, think of this from my point of view. Look where we started... and what I've already witnessed in your world. It's really hard for me to make that leap."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, hating the compassion and understanding he suddenly felt for the boy. "I know it is, Justin. However, it is your only hope. Gary Sapperstein will come after you. I am the only man that can effectively protect you. The only question for you to answer is simple - are you going to let me do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...

 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : Again, I give the reminder - this is a dark story. However, I do promise a light at the end of the tunnel. Hang in there with me - I will certainly get them there! :)

* * *

  
  
  
There was no mistaking the menace, mixed with concern in Brian's gaze. This was serious, and he had fucked up royally. He didn't understand this new world he had been thrust into, but, he had a feeling he would soon. "Uhhh, so, was it the slap, or was it his interest in me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"His interest was planned, and completely expected. He was supposed to be enticed by you, leading to him stalking you." Brian's nostrils flared as images of Gary Sapperstein touching Justin virtually floated before his eyes. "He was _never_ supposed to touch you to such a degree."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would have thought that to be expected... being that he is clearly such an immoral prick---" Justin stormed back, his skin still shrinking every time he thought of the odious man's hands on his bare skin. Despite the enforced shower - one that he had actually been grateful to endure - he still felt unclean. The experience was one he knew he wouldn't soon forget.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aren't we all?" Brian mused dryly. "At this point, all I want you to take from it is how much you were at risk... and how much your actions elevated it. If not for my men, you would now be incapacitated by drugs, with men using your hot little body - over and over. All of which, I have already told you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at Brian, despite his fear, still refusing to back down. "That brings me back to one place. You are the one who sent me into that place. Obviously, you knew what that man was capable of when you sent me... and still you let me walk into that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved closer to the blond boy, his eyes darkening in the most savage anger he'd ever felt. He was risking his own life by working to protect this kid... and for what? His father owed him a fortune... money he would never see returned, and this boy continued to fight him at every turn. He didn't give a fuck what Justin had witnessed on the way to him. That didn't matter in the face of this danger - most especially, when directed at the only man that could save his little blond boy ass! "You will result in pushing me too far, Justin! Do you have the slightest idea what I have done to men that have challenged me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I have more than an idea. I saw it firsthand - if you recall!" Justin spat back, unable to restrain himself - the ordeal with Sapperstein, and once again, the man that controlled his very life pushing him well beyond the realm of self-preservation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving in even closer, his face becoming reddened in his outraged anger, Brian hissed, "Forget about fucking Kip! He was nothing! I did what I had to do in order to maintain my position, not to mention my very life. His dishonor of me couldn't be forgiven."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever..." Justin replied in his most dulcet tone, not even flinching when he observed ice filling Brian's eyes. "It has nothing to do with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Awareness suddenly filled him. The boy wasn't going to obey him no matter what he said or did. There wasn't one ounce of common sense in him; at least, none that he could see. He could protect him; in fact, he would with or without Justin's cooperation. The boy was just making it more difficult to do so. Unable to trust him with his own safety, Brian realized his options were limited. A harder line needed to be taken. Justin's anger meant very little to him in comparison to saving his life. In reality - saving all of their lives. "You leave me little choice, Mr. Taylor. I had hoped we could work together on this... but, you fail to see reason."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes widened, the finality and coldness in Brian's tone, immediately spurring worry in him. "W-what are you going to do now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing too drastic really." Brian stepped away as he tapped at his temple softly, his thoughts quickly falling into order. "I had been prepared to give you free reign of the grounds, along with the use of your cellular phone; I hadn't really viewed you as a captive before now. I mean, you did willingly agree to stay here and work to save your father's miserable ass. However, until Sapperstein is terminated, that isn't going to work for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignoring the reference to his dad, and at the moment, uncaring of Brian's plans to kill Gary Sapperstein, Justin easily surmised he was indeed a prisoner now. Despite how the gangster had neatly filed his stay here away in his own mind, he had been a captive from the start. What choice had he been given? Stay here or watch his father die. What kind of choice had that been? "Again... I asked what happens next!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Patience!" Brian growled. "I don't give a fuck how pissed or scared you are about your situation - you need to start guarding that acidic tongue! You have no idea what it could cost you with the wrong man! I'll tell you, though - had you tried that with the Sap, my men couldn't have saved you. Rape, torture, and death would have awaited you." Brian was silent, his eyes showing no sympathy as Justin flinched further away. "It is what still awaits you in the event the Sap gets his hands on you. Do you understand that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I understand." Justin's eyes glittered as he stared this menacing beast down. "I get that I'm a pawn in between two monsters. Maybe you're not the biggest monster in town... but, you rank up there, Mr. Mafia Man."  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncontrollable rage boiled from within his gut, his hands dropping to clench and unclench at his sides. Brian realized in an instant he was on the urge of a violent response; if not for the knock that sounded at the door, his actions would have been in doubt. Brushing past the blond, his lips curling in contempt, Brian hissed, "We are far from finished here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shuddered as Brian pushed past him, his head not even turning as his captor made his way to the door. Captor, he thought in disgust. That was exactly what this was... and yet, Brian was clearly trying to help him. Why did he persist in pushing him at every turn? Despite the act of violence he had witnessed before being brought to Brian, there wasn't a doubt this man had a small degree of compassion running through his vicious heart. In this same situation with Gary Sapperstein, Justin knew his options, not to mention his future prospects, would be vastly different. The question still came to mind - why did he rebel so fiercely against Brian? At this point in time, he was his only salvation. Somehow, he needed to find a way to co-exist with this man. Sapperstein eradicated from their lives was what they both needed. Perhaps now was the time to seek a compromise.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian stepped into the hallway, his eyes stabbing into Jackson's, impatience clearly defined in his expression. "I believe I said no interruptions tonight. What couldn't wait until morning?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"One of our men picked up some footage while monitoring the Sap's club. Brent is extremely thorough - as you know, Sir, and well... his risk paid off. I think you might want to come and take a look." Jackson briefly took in his employer's disheveled hair and clothing. Thankfully, he didn't think it was the result of a heated encounter with their blond guest. It was clear things hadn't progressed that far yet. He wouldn't want to be the man to interrupt that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have one of the men watch my rooms. I don't want Justin going anywhere," Brian clipped out, his footsteps moving quickly in the direction of his office, never doubting that Jackson would quickly alert one of the guards to follow his direct command. Sitting down behind his desk, Brian's eyes focused attentively on what the surveillance material revealed. Brian's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he watched Brandon approaching his brother, a brother that he had vowed to have no relationship with in any way. A muscle twitched in his jaw as he watched the small screen. He didn't handle betrayal well - not from anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes were murderous, filled with an unforgiving rage as he looked up to see Jackson entering, their eyes meeting, a look that needed no explanation passing between them. "In the morning, I want you to take Brandon to a neutral location; I don't want him to be seen delivered here."  
  
  
  
  
  
In complete understanding of what would most likely be a forgone conclusion, he briefly attempted to play devil's advocate. "Sir, without having audio it's hard to tell the context of the meeting. It does appear he was distressed, and not there in any desire of his own."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That hadn't escaped my attention, either." A cold smile twisted Brian's lips. Clever Sap using his younger, and much more attractive brother to infiltrate his camp. Had the loan been all about that? Could the betrayal go that deep? He'd like to think not. Generally, he was a very good judge of character. Often, survival depended on that initial assessment. Could he have been so mistaken about Brandon?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do nothing tonight. The Sap would expect that - if I had discovered the meeting. The morning will be more surprising." He cast a penetrating stare on his most loyal employee. "I want discretion here. Sapperstein was a fool to set his trap in his own club; I won't make the same mistake."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can count on me. No one will be the wiser. I'm sure we'll find him quite easily working on his new club. It shouldn't be difficult to reach him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes became all the colder. His club. Yes. The one he had funded for him. Brandon had better have some very good answers. This was a betrayal that would be handled swiftly - if it proved to be justified. Brian really hoped it didn't turn out to be the case. He had seen promise in Brandon, not to mention, he had given him an exquisite blow job. However, that didn't matter in regards to business. If Brandon had betrayed him, he would pay the ultimate price. As would anyone who sought to betray him. That was the code he lived by; he wouldn't deviate from that - ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Justin couldn't sleep. So much was flooding his mind. When that happened only one thing relaxed him enough for sleep. As he sat up on one side of the massive bed in the spacious guest room he had been given, he realized he needed to amend his thought. Two things provided immediate stress relief for him. In his circumstances here - neither of them were likely to happen. One, he could always derive escape as his hand danced over his sketchpad. The other, was impossible in the here and now. Finding pleasure as he fucked the hell out of a trick, not only provided instant relief, but relaxed his mind as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
If only the domineering, and criminal gangster knew of his most private thoughts. It was almost comical how he had so vehemently tried to convince Brian of his lack of interest in the male body. Justin Taylor straight? It was ludicrous from every possible angle. He loved the male body far too much. In fact, he could draw the male form endlessly. As he pondered that thought, he couldn't deny wishing he could draw the menacing gangster in all of his glory. From what he had deciphered already, through the obviously very expensive and tailored clothing he wore, Brian Kinney was a beautiful specimen of a man - at least, on the outside. He would make a model like no other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Justin walked to the bathroom door, slipping into the robe that had been provided for him. He had declined the use of pajamas, uncaring that they were new and unused. He had been enforced to go to the gangster in the clean and offered clothing; however, once on his own, they were quickly removed. He never slept in anything more restraining than snug boxer briefs; that wasn't about to change now - regardless of the vulnerability of his present situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing no rest in sight for him, Justin padded barefoot over to the balcony doors, more than slightly surprised that he had been provided a room with such comfort, not to mention accessible doors to the outside. There wasn't a risk of him attempting to escape, though. He didn't doubt that this mansion that was Brian's home was heavily guarded - inside and out. A man with his power, and various business dealings wouldn't allow for anything else. Then, there was the threat that now existed for him in the form of the revolting Gary Sapperstein. He knew he would be safer under Brian's care - whether he admitted it or not. In addition - he was here because of his desire to save his father. Leaving here prematurely would only place his father in danger again. All in all - there shouldn't be a doubt in either of their minds, he couldn't go anywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
His back only slightly tensed when he heard the movement behind him. After coming out here, he really shouldn't be too surprised. Justin didn't feel the need to turn around to know who was slowly approaching him. HIs voice slightly mocking, Justin groused, "I should have expected my privacy to be violated... just as _all_ of my rights have been."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Such a dramatic little twat..." Brian murmured, cautioning himself to remain even-tempered, knowing being his typical authoritative self wouldn't gain him the results he most wanted. He pressed his body against Justin's back, a muscle jerking in his jaw as his dick immediately responded to the feel of Justin's ass through the robe - and whatever else he was wearing beneath it. Bracing his arms on each side of the hot blond, Brian's voice whispered hotly into his ear, "Are you quite sure you didn't want me to come to you, Justin? After all... why else would you make it so obvious you were not only awake... but available for visitors as well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "Only you would take my trip onto the balcony as an invitation for further mauling..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mauling?" Brian growled. He tightened his hands on the railing, his tone more savage and threatening when he responded - "Perhaps you need a true mauling in order to understand the correct definition. I suppose I could turn you over to the Sap; I know he would be so eager to comply."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gasping, Justin spun around, immediately realizing his mistake. The lust and anger that made Brian's eyes appear almost black was a sight difficult to look away from; right or wrong, his denial of one simple fact was becoming much harder to do. He wanted this dangerous and immoral man. At least, physically. Should Brian ever make that determination, Justin realized he would be fucked... and in more ways than one. "Uhhhh, perhaps I spoke a bit unfairly... but, you need to understand how I feel when you constantly come at me like you do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes slid over Justin's face, the dense lighting almost making his appearance illuminating. The boy was too fucking beautiful... and for certain, too hot for his own good. There wasn't a doubt he would acquire the interest of Gary Sapperstein. The Sap liked his victims young and nubile. They needed such resilience for what he put them through. Although, he wouldn't admit it to Justin, or to anyone else; he was committed to his protection of the young blond - Sapperstein would never touch him. His hands reached out to knead Justin's waist, his desire to possess him causing his breathing to become sharp and painful. "I can't control it with you, Justin. I want you too fucking badly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't what Brian had said... he had been hearing these words since his arrival; this time, it was more about how he had said it. "Well... that was blunt, Mr. Mafia Man. And... not spoken in your standard tone of presumptive demands. I'm not sure how to respond."  
  
  
  
  
  
It took every ounce of his self-control not to smash Justin's lips under his own, effectively drowning out any form of protest. Justin wanted him, that wasn't of doubt. Perhaps, not to the feverish level that his desire raged for him... but, what Justin felt was a promising start. Inwardly, he shuddered. What was he even thinking? A start? He didn't do - a start - with a man. Brian Kinney seized, conquered, then they were cast aside. Clearly, that wasn't what was happening with Justin. His bottom line was very clear, though. This need had to be satisfied... and then, maybe - just maybe - he could concentrate on his war with Gary Sapperstein. He couldn't make the same mistakes his life-long enemy had made. Too much was at risk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raising his hands up to frame Justin's face in his hands, he was pleased, and encouraged when the blond didn't flinch away. That was definitely marked progress. "Justin, how about we forget about everything else - at least for tonight. Forget how we met, and the danger that surrounds me, and now you. Just look at me and see a man that wants you beyond bearing. I think I have already proven I won't take anything you aren't prepared to give; however, give into your desires now, Justin. Tomorrow, go back to hating me if you must... but for tonight, come to bed with me. Surrender to what we both want..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked down, then back up again, unable to continue denying what he knew to be true. "I - I don't hate you, not really. I just don't get how you can live such a life... and, I don't approve of how you handle your problems."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian rolled his lips under, before he responded, "I don't expect you to... although, maybe someday you'll understand it more. That is - if you stay here long enough." Brian was done with convincing himself that Justin would be another proverbial notch on his bedpost. Too much evidence spoke of it being the contrary. He only hoped that he could look at Justin more objectively once his sexual hunger was satisfied. Right now, his actions were often sporadic, irrational even. He couldn't effectively protect everyone, along with his organization if that continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't see how I could possibly understand it. You don't seem the type of man to let anyone in to see what's underneath the surface."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian couldn't deny that. "Forget about all the reasons why you should resist, and for once, just do what you want." Unable to withstand any further temptation, Brian slanted his lips across Justin's, a husky groan immediately passing through his own lips at the soft fullness of them. Fuck, how he wanted this man. It was like a poison spreading inside him. He couldn't think of anything other than having him beneath him, his hot little ass taking everything he had to give him. One thing was for certain - with the lust that was driving him now, he had much to give to the rebellious little blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin clutched at Brian's back, his mouth moving in a frenzied pace beneath the gangster's. Brian was right, and he knew it. He wanted Brian Kinney almost beyond bearing. He could take what Brian was so fervently offering - a night of sex without any attachment. In the morning, they could return to the status quo. As he made up his mind to take Brian's offer, and in doing so, put them both out of their misery, Justin wondered if going back to how things had been would even be possible. Pulling his lips back with a pop that reached both of their ears, Justin whispered, "Okay, Brian. I'll give you tonight... but, that's all I'm promising."  
  
  
  
  
  
A self-satisfied smile curved Brian's lips. Tonight would be enough. After all, it was _always_ enough. As Justin brushed past him to step into his room, Brian felt an animalistic lust consuming him when Justin released the tie on the robe around his waist, his eyes hungrily sweeping over the near-naked blond. Never had he wanted anyone like this. The boy would be feeling his possession long after it had ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
However, a nagging worry continued to plague him. Would this interlude truly be enough? Or would his desire for Justin turn into a full-fledged obsession?  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 

* * *

  
  
**_A/N: I know - terrible ending point, along with being shorter than I would like! This gives the writer time to decide - should they or shouldn't they? Has Gangster!Brian agonized enough? Should he be put out of his misery - at least, in regards to possessing Justin? Thank you for reading. Please let me know your thoughts on what the next chapter should entail - in particular, should they succumb to their mutual desires - or not?_ **

 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : **SMUT** and maybe a little bit of plot too! :)

* * *

Justin nervously cleared his throat as he preceded Brian into the room. He had agreed to this... and yet, a part of him questioned - what was he doing? He wanted Brian. That wasn't even an issue. But... to give into him now, with so much unknown and unresolved between them - what kind of person did that make him? What was even more daunting was his realization that he didn't really care. At least, not right now. Tomorrow seemed so far away right now; although, he knew it only amounted to mere hours. Now, seemed much more prevalent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched Justin with a heavy lidded gaze. Was his little hellion having second thoughts already? Oh no, he thought to himself. He wouldn't have that. In what seemed like an interminable wait - longer than Justin even realized - he wasn't about to wait even longer. He remembered the first time he had obtained a full report on Craig Taylor. A full investigation was always extended to all family members; it was always possible that such information would be needed to gain cooperation. On all counts, Justin was what had saved his father's life. He had been intrigued by the capricious looking blond from the photograph. Before summoning Craig and his son to him, he had made a point of learning everything about the youngest Taylor man. Even before their arrival, there hadn't been a doubt in his mind that Justin would be staying with him for awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh..." Justin couldn't find his words as he looked into the hazel eyes that had seemed to blacken in a short time. Such hunger, an almost painful want reflecting in the gangster's intense eyes. Was he truly ready for this? In what would be his first time... was he ready for this experience with this man who clearly could be savage in his possession? "I - I'm not sure about this, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaving the terrace doors open, intent on seeing the moonlight shimmering over Justin's soon-to-be naked skin, Brian stepped closer, his eyes filled with lust and determination to secure the hunt. "We've had this discussion, Justin. The time for talk is over."  
  
  
  
  
  
"B-but... what about in the morning, or whenever you do what you have to do next? How am I supposed to relate to you?" Justin had no problem in giving himself to Brian tonight. There wasn't a doubt it was what he wanted. He just worried about the aftermath... and how they co-existed after this.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow doesn't matter. We'll figure it out later. For now, we both need to get ourselves clear of this mind-draining hunger." He stepped closer, unable to miss how Justin's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Brian stroked a finger along Justin's lips, a carnal smile curving his lips. "You can't deny feeling the same as I do. You want me to fuck you, Justin. In fact, you've wanted it all along. That's all this has to be... nothing more. Nothing less." Brian's eyes were glittering, when he told him, "Take off your clothes and get in bed. I want to watch the moonlight moving over your body."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked. "Watch the moonlight? Isn't that a bit of romanticizing for a man such as yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow at the boy that continued to provoke him at every turn - even now. "You have a set of balls on you. I can't help but to admire that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't let your enemies hear that..." Justin reminded, biting his lip when he could see the instant flecks of anger in Brian's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tonight isn't about business. Let's not discuss that further." Brian began removing his own clothing, a self-satisfied smile on his face as he tossed a small bottle of lube and several condoms onto the bed. "Even a boy scout isn't as prepared..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, and unintentionally, Justin began to slide his own clothes off in a more sensuous manner... his body twisting and turning just so the light captured every curve Brian's eyes so ardently wanted to look at, touch, and eventually possess. "I doubt you were ever a boy scout."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'd be right." Brian watched as Justin stretched out on the bed, in this instant the most beguiling and tempting man that had ever been on offer to him. Undoubtedly, an offer he wouldn't be refusing. Right now, he wasn't sure he would ever be able to withstand the temptation of this petite and hot little blond. That thought was almost one of sobering effects. If he didn't want him so badly it would be. Right now, all that mattered was having Justin... the complexities and realities could be thought about tomorrow. Tonight had nothing to do with anything except relieving this painful burn. "At that age, I was on the street making my way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin started to ask him about that, but once he looked up to see the smoldering lust in Brian's eyes, and his almost predatory approach to the bed, Justin realized he had learned all he would learn about Brian's troubled youth tonight. He would file that away, though. There was a story to be told, and he hoped he got to hear it. He could be hoping for the impossible, but, he really hoped he found some humanity lurking somewhere in this primitive beast. At times, when Brian thought he wasn't looking, he almost thought he could see it. But, it was so fleeting he wasn't sure. If he knew more about him - his past, in particular, perhaps there was something more gentile to be found. Justin knew it was probably an unrealistic hope, and yet, still one he would keep - at least for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian crawled over him on the bed, his legs straddling him; he scraped his cock along Justin's skin, groaning at the flesh on flesh contact... his eyes flaring savagely when his progression was stopped upon tangling with Justin's cock that jutted upwards to meet him. "You are so fucking hot," Brian's voice was ragged, his eyes devouring the want on the blond's face; in this instant, he wasn't the man that controlled a large territory, the gangster that everyone accused him of being - right now, he was simply a man. And, a man that wanted this man almost beyond bearing. "I want you so fucking badly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for, then." Justin gave Brian a sultry smile, his voice husky when he spoke, "Isn't that why you're here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It's what I've been about since the first moment I saw your face..." Brian didn't elaborate on that being for much longer than their first meeting indicated. That might freak the boy out. The last thing he wanted now was Justin bolting from this bed. He wasn't sure he could handle that. "One question - exactly how experienced are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"As I told you before - in the heat of the moment - I've never bottomed." His eyes were intent on the man that clearly was finding it difficult to maintain control. "This will be my first time..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled. It was nothing short of feral. In addition to that, it bespoke of the intensity of his passion, and the determination of a man that was stronger than most - a man that was committed to maintaining complete control for as long as humanly possible. "You have no idea what that does to me, Justin... no idea at all." Brian pressed forward, smashing his lips against Justin's; in a kiss that was meant to devour, Brian began to stake his claim, and make his intentions further known. The gift of Justin's virginity was his to take. It was a gift he craved more than any other. Brian's tongue mapped out every inch of Justin's mouth, his hands sinking into the flesh of the blond's hips, doing all he could from sticking his cock directly up the ass that wasn't quite ready for him... but, something he planned to remedy within the next few moments.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned under the deep onslaught of Brian's mouth. How could he have ever thought to hold this man at an arms length indefinitely? There was no conceivable way that could have ever happened. Now, he didn't want to. In the morning, that could give him a brand new outlook... but, right now, locked in this man's protective, and possessive arms - being anywhere else was unfathomable. "Brian... please. Fuck me now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rushing this isn't advised..." Brian huskily murmured, his mouth moving from Justin's succulent lips to slide down his neck, his tongue on an erotic trail of knowledge - not an inch of him did he want to leave undiscovered. "You taste so fucking good. Maybe even addictive." Brian's eyes lifted to connect with glazed blue eyes, instantly making a realization. Tonight wasn't going to take the edge off - it was only the beginning of an addiction being fed. In a way, he was being controlled as well. It wasn't a feeling he particularly liked... but, one that he couldn't change. Deep, primal growls emitted from Brian's throat as his tongue made a path to Justin's leaking cock. So fucking beautiful, he thought. He was perfect. Sucking the tip of Justin's dick into his mouth, Brian hummed as Justin began to gently move his hips forward, the boy clearly becoming lost in the pleasure he was determined to be the only man to give him - at least for as long as this savage hunger kept eating a path to his very soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clutching at Brian's shoulders, Justin couldn't breathe, speak, or even think of a lucid thought. Nothing had ever felt this good and right. "S-So good..." he managed to pant, unable to process anything more than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian jerked Justin's hips forward, determined to push the boy over the edge... every release he gave him, determined it would only bind him to his will all the more. As his mouth voraciously fed on Justin's cock, Brian reached for the bottle of lube, his fingers skillfully becoming prepared, his mouth continuing his assault... determined to drive this hot little blond over the edge. However, his earlier decision had been amended. He wasn't seeking to simply take the edge off tonight - for all intense purposes, he was staking a claim.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes lifted to watch the most spectacular sight of beauty he had ever seen as Justin shot deeply down his throat; his own eyes were wild with lust, his cock throbbing to take what was his. In anger the boy was unquestionably hot; however, lost in the throes of fulfilled passion, Justin wore the look of pure sex personified. Brian knew in the future days and nights to come, every time he thought of this look, he would want to fuck him. That was exactly what he planned on doing - tonight, tomorrow, and for a long fucking time to come.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Quite obviously, this night will be continuing on for another part in the next chapter. It should cover the rest of the night... and the morning after. I wanted not only to establish their first time in this part, but to delve a bit into how deeply Justin is affecting Brian. Mr. One Night Stand clearly is no more. So much more to learn about our fierce gangster - bit by bit, we will unearth it all. I hope you enjoyed this part. As always, comments are much appreciated! :)_**

 


	13. Chapter 13

Brian's eyes glittered as he hovered over Justin. Now that what he had wanted for so long was finally within his grasp, he was pausing to savor every moment... every hungry, searching glance. "I want you so fucking badly..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nibbled on his bottom lip. "Well, Mr. Kinney, I can only think of one way to resolve that---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Such a mouthy little virgin bottom." Brian's lubed fingers slid further inside Justin's ass, his own breath continuing to catch as he felt the tightness gripping him. He was already imagining how his ass would feel clenching down on his cock. It would be a miracle if he didn't shoot immediately. "So hard for you to give up control, isn't it, Taylor? Even with me... and especially spread out beneath me - open and vulnerable to everything I want to do to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gasping at the combination of Brian's words, the savage lust that transformed his face, and the overall pull he felt to this dangerous man, Justin panted, "Fuck! Just do it already. Fuck me. I'm ready..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile twisted his lips, one that promised not only a rough and blissful ride, but, one that would have his senses reeling. Brian knew that the innocent blond wouldn't be alone in that. Using a deft scissoring motion, Brian reassured himself of Justin's readiness, unaccustomed to feeling the need to so prepare a man... but, virgins in his world were totally non-existent. His cock sheathed, lubed, and ready for a ride like no other, Brian reached for Justin's hands, squeezing them tightly before his cock began to make that slow slide that he knew would irrevocably change everything between them. "Relax..." Brian managed to utter, his body having a difficult time getting past the incredible feeling of Justin's tightness beginning to glove him. "Nice and easy..." His eyes wild as he inched in even further, Brian growled, "At least for now---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as Brian moved further inside him, right now, the reality not living up to his expectations. "B-Brian... it hurts. Does it always hurt so much?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled down at him, barely able to do so, as well as maintain his slow pace, when the beast inside of him urged him to pound the hell out of him. "Yeah," he whispered back. "It's all part of it. Just relax... once the pain eases, it will feel amazing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing himself to trust Brian, at least in this matter, Justin relaxed his body, his breath coming in uneven pants as he allowed himself to feel the full effect of Brian's possession. Putting the initial pain into perspective... he quickly found it was so much more. The feel of Brian moving deeper into him was unlike anything he could have imagined. The fullness had been expected, and, the feeling of being possessed was a given. However, he hadn't expected it to feel this good, either. At least, not with this man he had vowed to resist forever. As the pain gradually lessened to a more bearable level, Justin gave Brian a slight smile, reassuring him that he was ready to move this along. "Feels better now. Don't hold back on me. There's no need..."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes sharply piercing into beautiful blue orbs, Brian released his grip on Justin's hands, right now, his desire being to run his hands over the beautiful blond boy as he picked up the pace, and fucked Justin as he'd wanted to from the first moment he'd been aware of his existence. Sliding his hands up and down Justin's sides, Brian stopped them when he reached his hips, his hands tightening around them as he surged completely ahead. His lips twisted into a primal smile at Justin's surprised gasp, relieved that it wasn't one of pain. The hard-ass that he was known to be wasn't supposed to care about such trivial matters; however, in this case - with this man - he found that he did. Much more than he should.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning forward, Brian smashed his lips against Justin's, his tongue both devouring and demanding at the same time. Justin's taste was addictive to him. He couldn't imagine ever having enough. That one thought was alarming to him, and one that he would need to think about soon... but, it wouldn't be tonight. "Let everything go. Ride this out with me, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, his eyes rolling back as the pleasure began to consume him. Brian was right. Amazingly so. After that stinging pain, it felt so good. Unbelievably good. Opening his eyes, he forced himself to remain focused on moving with Brian, and, watching the intensity that transformed Brian's face. Right now, he wasn't the immoral career criminal that so enraged him. At this moment he was nothing more than a man - a beautiful, sexy man that was lost in his own passion, and bid for release. No matter what happened from this day on - he would never forget this moment, or the care this seemingly primitive man had taken with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled when Justin's release spurted over his stomach, his own following soon after. Fuck. That had been intense... and far quicker than he'd ever expected, or even wanted. He didn't want this to end. In a few moments, he would leave this bed and return to his own. He had made that decision only a short while ago... but, in his direct line of thinking - it was the only way. If he stayed here he would go at him like a ravenous animal all night long... and far into the morning. There wasn't a doubt about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
There would be important business with the disloyal Brandon to attend to in the morning. It was a meeting that couldn't wait. In addition to that, he needed to distance himself a bit from this beguiling blond beauty. He infuriated, intrigued, and filled him with unquenchable lust all at the same time. He needed to get a handle on this before it overtook him. Keeping them all safe wouldn't be possible if that happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was surprisingly great..." Justin murmured, once Brian fully pulled out of him, wincing only slightly as Brian rolled to his side. He was a sticky, exhausted... yet, a sated mess. It had been worth it, though. He would never question that. A frown furrowed his brow when he watched Brian moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're not staying?" Justin looked away, feeling such a fool for making a comment. Of course, he wouldn't be staying. That wasn't how he operated. This was one night out of time. In the morning, or perhaps even now, it would mean nothing to Brian. That was something he had known before taking this step. In the aftermath, it was just more difficult to accept. "Right. Well, thanks for the experience... and breaking me in as easy as you did. I'm sure it's not your normal way..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slid into his pants, turning to look at Justin in momentary confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You fuck your tricks and then you leave. I didn't expect to be any different; of course, maybe five minutes would have been more tactful." Justin couldn't keep the sarcastic edge from his tone. He felt such a fool. This should be what he wanted. He had gone into this with equal fervor as Brian had; they had both gotten what they wanted. Or had he? They hadn't resolved anything else between them. He should want his distance from this man... if only to gain a clear perceptive again. So... why did Brian leaving like this bother him? Fuck. This entire relationship - or whatever it was turning out to be was utterly confusing!  
  
  
  
  
  
"If that's what you think, I'm not about to stop you." Brian's voice was cold as he spoke the words. He didn't do sentimental gibberish. That man would never be him. Leaving was the best decision every way he looked at it. The meeting could be handled after lack of sleep; however, one thing gnawed at him - it was what pushed him from this room the most. Attachment - pure and simple. He could not - no, would not allow himself to get emotionally attached to this man. In his world that was a show of weakness, leading to one catastrophe after another. It was a mistake he had never made... nor would he ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
His jaw dropping down in disbelief that Brian was actually leaving things like this, after the moments they'd just shared, Justin sputtered, "W-hat else am I to think? You certainly aren't giving me reason to change my mind!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian paused with his hand on the doorknob, slowly he turned to face the outraged blond... even in his anger, still finding him the most beautiful man he had ever seen. "It's not you, Justin. I have an important meeting in the morning... one that requires me to have a clear head. A life will be very much at stake. Staying here with you wouldn't provide me with the rest I need."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that all it is? Really?" Justin eyed him dubiously. As much as he believed such a meeting existed, he just felt so much more was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, there was more. They both knew that... however, he wasn't about to go into that; at least, not tonight. Not liking the crestfallen expression on Justin's face, and hating himself even more for giving a damn either way, Brian found himself issuing soothing words that he had never contemplated saying to another man. "If it makes you feel any better - I could never view you as one of my tricks. I've forgotten them one minute after my dick leaves them." A lascivious smile curved Brian's lips. "Let me assure you of something else... my dick has far from forgotten you---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, turning away in slight embarrassment, uncertain as to why he would feel that way. After all they'd just shared, embarrassment was the last thing he should feel. His mind turned to Brian's morning meeting. Unable to resist, he asked, "Uhhhh, your meeting... Is it dangerous?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A shark-like smile crossed Brian's lips. He waited for Justin to meet his gaze. He wanted him to read the menace in that look. That alone would convince Justin not only of the meeting being genuine, but, that no danger would befall him as a result. "Extremely... but not for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh, I see." Justin frowned. He really should stop asking questions. He already knew too much about Brian's world. He wasn't sure it was a knowledge he could ever get past; although, tonight he had managed it. However, he wasn't sure he could always do that. "Well, I guess it's goodnight then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his eyes drinking Justin in one more time. He didn't want to go. Leaving was one of the hardest things he'd ever needed to do. But, it was the right thing to do; at least, right now. This war with Sapperstein needed to end. His business, the lives of his employees, and now Justin all hinged on that reality. Ending this was all that mattered. His tone much softer, he whispered, "Goodnight, Justin. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes followed Brian out the door, his instincts telling him that Brian hadn't really wanted to go. The man was such an enigma to him. He wasn't sure it would ever be possible to figure him out. The care, and at times tenderness with him during his all-important 'first time' had staggered him. He hadn't expected that... not from Brian. There was so much he didn't understand... and yet, more and more he wanted to find out. Brian might be the dangerous man he projected to the world - his world where he reigned so supreme; however, Justin knew there was more to the man. That more was what intrigued him the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

Brian took a slow sip of his morning latte, his eyes cold and unfeeling on the body writhing on the ground at his feet. He watched as Jackson's boot repetitively kicked into the man's side, his eyes unrepentant as he watched the man beginning to plead, the words barely audible over the sobs that escaped. He sat his cup down on the table in his secluded patio, a grim smile on his lips. "That must really hurt." His eyes looked off into the distance for several minutes, before he finally gave the nod for Jackson to cease the torturous, and life threatening motion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"P-please, Mr. Kinney. I - I haven't done anything wrong; I - I swear I haven't." Brandon could barely speak through the pain that held him immobile, his body curled into a ball at the gangster's feet. He had a strong suspicion what this was about; although, he wasn't going to speak of it if Brian didn't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haven't done anything wrong." Brian repeated, a darkness in his eyes that bespoke of bad things to come. "How about you show him, Jackson? Then, we might not have such a misunderstanding..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Wait!" Brandon begged, thinking that meant the beating was about to resume. He didn't think he could take any more of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed coldly, his eyes becoming even blacker as he spoke. "I meant a visual. Of course, if you continue to lie to me, I will assume your betrayal is absolute; then, well, I won't have any choice." Clicking his tongue in mock regret, Brian silkily purred, "Such a shame to put you on ice. You had that new club to open." His eyes flickered to Brandon's lips that had once provided him a moment of exquisite pleasure. "And... you certainly have your uses."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've got it all w-wrong; I swear!" Brandon protested, his eyes widening as Jackson played the footage that showed his not-so secret meeting with his brother in a darkened booth in Gary's seedy club. "It's not what you think, Sir. Let me prove it to you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get him to his feet!" Brian sneered. "I can't talk to this writhing mass----"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson nodded in the direction of the other two men surrounding Brandon, each of them roughly grabbing him by his arm, yanking him abruptly to his feet. No emotion was shown as Brandon shouted out in pain, blood and sweat dripping from his body. They dragged him over to where Brian sat, each of them watching the boss for any sign of what would happen next. Right now, only one man had the answer. There wasn't a doubt that would come soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now... why don't you tell me all about your little late night meeting with big brother. You do remember him, right?" Brian's eyes were savage as they drilled into the bloodied and beaten man, not a flicker of remorse in his hazel eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't have a choice, Mr. Kinney. Gary threatened to burn my club down to the ground before I even opened." Barely able to stand freely on his feet, he reminded, "I don't have to tell you that he's capable of that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson's eyes widened as he watched the murderous expression transform his employer's face. That reminder hadn't been the wisest of comments to make. Although, in a way, it could have been preemptive. Now, he had diverted the boss' attention away from himself, and back on Gary Sapperstein's recent crimes against him. Depending on how it all played out - that could be very clever.  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle jerking in his cheek, Brian hissed, "No. You don't have to tell me that..." Brian stood to his feet, idly beginning to pace back and forth, deliberately working to instill fear in Brandon... knowing the only way the younger man would leave here alive today, was if he was certain of his loyalty. As of now, he had much convincing to do. Moving closer to the table, Brian began to slide his fingers along the gun he didn't want to use; however, one that he had no problem using if he found the circumstances warranted it. "I don't think you understand your position." Continuing to stroke the gun, Brian spoke in a pondering tone, "Let me see if I can find a way to change that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"M-Mr. Kinney... I s-swear, I'll do anything you say. You've got to believe me!" Brandon's eyes were darting back and forth, between Brian's menacing expression, and the gun he almost lovingly stroked. "Gary is fucked in the head. I don't have to tell you that! I was scared... so, I made a deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian picked up the gun, aiming it at his terrified prey, his eyes wild when he asked, "What kind of deal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He told me if I helped him bring you down, in particular, found a way to get to a man you are involved with, he would pay off my loan. More important than that - he wouldn't try to challenge me for ownership, or destroy it - ever."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin. Brian gnashed his teeth together in fury. Fucking the boy had been a mistake. Now, his head was all kinds of fucked up. He should have waited until after Sapperstein was neutralized. As it was, all he could think about was getting back to him. Not only that, though; in the back of his mind, he kept thinking about how Justin would feel about how he handled business... in particular - this kind of shady business. No matter the provocation, he knew Justin wouldn't approve of him killing Brandon. The boy's heart was just too kind. "How generous of dear old Gary..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really, Sir. He's just desperate to destroy you. Apparently, the kid pissed him off too, plus he seems to want him. Hell, he even said we could take turns with him." Awareness immediately struck him in astonishment as he viewed what appeared to be protective rage on Brian's not-so uncaring face. This was interesting, he thought. Brian Kinney cared about someone? Perhaps Gary realized that too... and, that was why he was willing to give him so much in return for acquiring what could be Kinney's most valued possession.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your brother is sick... and so are you for going along with him. I'm going to kill him - make no mistake about that! Now, it's only a question of if you will be joining him in that same death." Brian moved closer, slapping the gun against his hand, a part of him thinking that killing Brandon would be the perfect gesture in making a point with Gary Sapperstein. He wasn't sure that wasn't exactly what he would do. "I wonder, Brandon..." Brian invaded the younger man's space, stalking, and weakening a helpless victim always his speciality. "I wonder if you have any idea why I haven't killed you before now. Your brother has been my most hated enemy for years. Killing you would have made a point."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please don't do this, Mr. Kinney. We can work together and bring him down. Gary is bad to the bone... but, I don't think you are. Not really. Let me help you end this war. I'm probably the only one that can."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked up, his eyes narrowing on the sight of Justin moving around the grounds, a guard discreetly monitoring his every movement. "I intend to finish this; however, I don't need you to do it. I have everything I need right here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't just kill him. It would be suicide. He has loyal underlings. They would avenge his death." Brandon's voice was raised when he shouted, "You're not thinking of all the possibilities!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am not thinking of all the possibilities..." Brian murmured thoughtfully, his eyes sharply dissecting the prey that he was still deciding how to most appropriately handle. "No, Brandon. It's you that remains deluded. And... you didn't answer my question. "Why do you really think I gave you the loan... and more importantly than that - why have I allowed you to live?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Clutching his side as the painful contractions still pierced his side, Brandon muttered, "It's not hard to guess. We both know Gary doesn't give a fuck if I live or die."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly..." Brian watched as Justin moved closer towards them, his head shaking at how Justin continued to test his boundaries. The blond knew he was having a meeting this morning... one that was both important and dangerous. He had no business approaching him now. The boy was too curious and headstrong. In every way, he made protecting him all the more difficult. He hated how this boy he barely knew was affecting so many of his decisions. In the past, this meeting would be over. Now, he seemed to be trying to find a reason not to make the decision that was inevitably best for business. In this case, killing Brandon and ridding himself of one more tool maneuvered by his enemy, was the sound thing to do. And yet, he kept thinking of how Justin felt on the day they had met - the hit on Kip he had witnessed. This boy was fucking with his mind... and more importantly - his life. He needed to bring the bad ass gangster back and show the blond things would be done his way. What he thought about it meant nothing to him. That was the life he led, and how it had to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. I thought your meeting would be over by now." Justin didn't think anything of the kind, but, he refused to let Brian think he would stay in the background, or back down just because he had dangerous business to conduct. Odds were, this had something to do with him too, and this attack coming his way from Brian's enemy. To his way of thinking, he had a right to be involved; of course, he knew Brian wouldn't feel the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon glanced over his shoulder, his eyes sweeping over the smaller man. It all made sense now. He could only imagine Gary's reaction when he caught sight of this boy. And... the most ironic part of all - the blond belonged to Kinney. That had to have his brother salivating in lust, and the need to bring his enemy down - once and for all. "You know, maybe we can make an arrangement - one that will answer all of our problems."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian ignored Brandon completely, his eyes sharp on Justin, ever watchful of how the boy was taking in everything. Tenacious little fucker, he thought to himself. They would be having a long talk about this afterwards... that, and so much more. "As you can see, my meeting is far from over. Go back into the house; I'll join you when I'm finished."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No need. I'll just be quiet right here..." Justin ignored Brian's instructions, in the next instant taking a seat at the terrace table, his eyes suddenly becoming aware of the gun in Brian's hand, along with the pained expression on the face of who was clearly today's victim. Schooling his features, Justin decided to see how far he could push Brian, hopefully, causing enough of a delay to urge Brian into making the right choice. He wasn't sure why he thought such was possible, he just felt there was something good underneath that harsh exterior. He doubted he would be happy until he found out just what made Brian Kinney the man he was today. One day at a time, he hoped to make that discovery.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, Sir? Should I escort Mr. Taylor inside?" Jackson asked nervously, unable to fathom how brave, and ultimately stupid this young man was behaving. What could he possibly be thinking? Here and now, this rebellious act was not in anyone's best interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes slid to Brandon, intuitively trying to deduce how this man that was a liability was taking this all in. Justin had forced his hand here, whether the blond realized it or not. His brash, and improper behavior was undermining him. That couldn't be allowed to get out. "That won't be necessary, Jackson. However, you can take Brandon away." His eyes connected with his chief enforcer. "We're done here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon shook his head back and forth. He could read his death in Brian's eyes. Fuck! He had been swaying him... at least, he thought. It was the blond's interference that changed the balance. This kid was a curse on all of them. "Don't do this. P-please don't! I can help you with Gary."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched wide-eyed. It was happening again. These men were going to murder a man just on Brian's say-so. What had this man done? And, why was the name Gary so familiar? Then it occurred to him. Gary Sapperstein. This man was connected to him. He had to stop this. This man's blood would not be on his hands. "Brian, you need to stop this. There has to be another way!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What _you_ need to do - is stay the fuck out of my business!" Brian snarled. Brian knew he had to focus, and stop allowing this boy to sway him on anything. Brandon knew too much, and... he didn't trust him; he couldn't be allowed to run back to Sapperstein. That was a disadvantage he couldn't afford now. "If you hadn't provoked Sapperstein as you did - none of this would be coming to a head now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grasped Justin's arm, abruptly pulling him to his feet. "You're coming with me. We have so much to discuss."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir?" Jackson questioned. He was no longer sure of what his boss wanted him to do. This was a prime example of a meeting gone awry. In all of his years with his employer, he had never had anything like this happen. "What exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes were deadened as he looked at Brandon's horrified expression, then back at Justin's reproachful and disgusted glare. "Finish him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched as Brian's chief enforcer pulled the man away, his eyes on Brian in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He had been as powerless as the first time. "I will never forgive you for this, Brian. Not ever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fortunately for me, your forgiveness is not necessary. You have interfered in my business decisions for the last time. Once we're finished talking - you'll have a better understanding of how things are going to be..."  
  
  
  
Brian gestured Justin toward the house, his shoulder tensing at the finality in Justin's voice, yet, the determination to win this war, and do so his way all that mattered. This was his world. Justin couldn't understand that. He was about to send Gary Sapperstein an all important lesson. The debt owed to him was only beginning to be repaid. A brother for a brother. It was only fair. As he led the visibly defeated, yet unresisting blond back inside, Brian realized he didn't feel any peace in his actions today. In the end, he had still watched his family being slaughtered by the hand of Gary Sapperstein all those years ago. Brandon had just been a child, and, not a part of his brother's more dangerous world. The Sap's big mistake had been allowing him to live through the experience. It was a mistake he planned on Sapperstein remembering with chilling clarity up until the moment he took his last breath.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _  
  
A/N: A bit dark, I know, but, where I felt Brian would go under these circumstances. I promise it will get better. But, in such a world, Brian can't make an instant transformation. I will pick this up again as soon as I can. For now, I'll be working on the final chapter of 'More Than Friends'. I can guarantee that won't be depressing! Thanks for reading, and supporting this story. I know this one isn't for everyone._**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : Angst continues as Justin learns the painful truth of Brian's past. How will Brian respond to revealing private memories for the first time, and how will Justin feel about the shocking events?

* * *

  
  
  
Warily, Justin watched as Brian stiffly seated himself behind his desk. Despite his disgust and disappointment that Brian had once again showed a complete lack of compassion or regard for human life, he knew he had crossed a line. There wasn't a doubt he would be getting the lecture of a lifetime. A part of him knew he possibly deserved it... but, there was this more rebellious, and even righteous part of him that told him no matter how out of line he had been, Brian's actions had been wrong. Right now, he couldn't see any way of accepting this man for the man he seemed to be. At the very least - the man he wanted the world to believe him to be. The hope that there could be something deeper beneath the surface in this man was quickly dwindling away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit down." Brian's voice was barely audible, his eyes filled with chips of ice as he stared at the blond that hovered near the door. Did the boy actually think he could flee? Hadn't he learned anything yet? Brian watched in disbelief as Justin stood motionless. Was he scared, or was this just another one of his acts of rebellion? The former he could understand... however, if it turned out to be the latter - he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I'd prefer to stand... and without a doubt, I'd feel more comfortable with some distance between us." At this point, Justin couldn't see any reason for not being blunt. He had witnessed the notorious gangster at his worst - at least, he hoped he couldn't be even more menacing. Even though, he wanted to believe that, he was no longer certain that he could. Biting his lip hesitantly, unable to get Sapperstein's brother out of his mind - in particular, the look of terror in his eyes as his imminent fate had been revealed. "B-Brian... can't you please just make a phone call and stop this---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's darkening eyes instantly became black. What was wrong with this kid? Didn't he have an ounce of self-preservation? "I thought I was clear." Brian remained seated, knowing to go near the blond could have disastrous consequences. Touching him would lead them into a bout of angry sex. In some instances, that might not be such a bad thing... right now, it wasn't what most needed to happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. "I wasn't confined to my room. I didn't see the harm."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Didn't see the harm..." Brian's voice was hollow, there was very little inflection in his words - a sure sign this could go very badly. "Who the fuck do you think I am, Justin? No. I'll answer that. This isn't some vacation resort. You know what kind of life I live. What would possess you to interrupt a business meeting, knowing exactly how such meetings can end?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that. After last night, I guess I wasn't thinking about anything." Justin looked at Brian, immediately disheartened when he saw the coldness remained in his icy demeanor. How could he shut himself off as he did? It was like nothing had happened last night... when, it had been amazing to him. Brian had actually been gentle initiating him into his first sexual experience. Where was that man now? The burning question still remained - which man was the true Brian Kinney?  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked away, then quickly back at the beautiful boy. "Last night means nothing in regards to this. We fucked. It was good." He didn't miss the pain that materialized in Justin's eyes, nor did he move to alleviate it. That wasn't his way, and it wasn't what would keep him focused on the war against Gary Sapperstein. He couldn't take his eyes from that end objective. All of their lives depended on that. "It was more than good... but, the point I'm trying to make is this - you don't belong in my business. I make instant decisions; I can't be distracted when it's time to make them. Your actions forced me to make one today."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Justin demanded to know. "I had nothing to do with you ordering that man to be killed. Don't even try pinning that on me!" Justin found his mind returning to the terror he had seen on the young man's face. It had been chilling. "You could take it back, Brian. Surely it's not too late."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not how it works, Justin, and, I don't think you're naïve enough to believe that, either."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why can't you just pick up the phone and tell Jackson you changed your mind? He would be the only one to know. I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone..."  
  
  
  
  
  
In an instant burst of uncontrollable anger, Brian's fist shot out and slammed violently on his desk, his nostrils flaring as he stared at the beautiful blond that refused to heed his warnings. "What did I just tell you about staying out of my business? I made a decision. It had nothing to do with you. This war is bigger than your little blond head can understand." Brian stood to his feet, slowly moving closer to Justin, mindful not to get close enough to touch. Surrendering to the rage that simmered in him was almost impossible to deny. "I have waited for over half of my lifetime to have my revenge. I won't allow your humanitarian ideals stand in my way---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stepped closer, for some reason unafraid of this savage man, when all the evidence urged him to run. He reached up and brushed the back of his hand against Brian's cheek, uncertain of why he needed to touch him; he only knew that it felt right. When he felt a muscle jerk beneath his fingertips, Justin smiled wistfully. "I don't think you are this evil monster you project yourself to be to the world. There's much more inside of your head... and your heart."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're a fool if you believe that..." Brian hissed, determined not to let this boy sway him. "What about what you just told me outside? You said you would never forgive me. What changed your mind?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was shocked, and without a doubt upset. I didn't know what to do or say."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "You seemed to be fine with your contempt at the time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps so." Justin couldn't deny that. He had been enraged and filled with angry disappointment. It was unfathomable to him that Brian was so uncaring of the value of human life. Despite knowing he had nothing to back it up, he genuinely believed that Brian had cause to make victims of the two men that he had witnessed him playing a hand in their demise. That didn't mean he found it to be right, or even acceptable; he just knew that it was in Brian's mind. More than anything, he wanted to know more of what was driving Brian to perpetrate these acts. He had a feeling, so much would change once he did. "Tell me why you hate Gary Sapperstein so much. I know it isn't a simple matter of territory. It's personal for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Murder is always personal - in one way or another. All that matters now is that you stay out of my fucking business. We won't be done with this discussion until I am convinced you understand your position." Brian didn't like the flicker of remorse he felt when Justin touched him. The boy had no reason to trust him, or care about him in any way. He had effectively put his life on hold, threatened his father, and still, he not only gave himself to him, now he wanted to understand him as well. His responses to this mesmerizing blond continued to confound him. He didn't like confusion, nor did he ever live in such a state. It made him feel weak... and he liked that even less. "It's a story of long ago. It has no bearing on the here and now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Equally determined to stay on this subject - whether Brian wanted to or not, Justin doggedly persisted, "If it is what made you into this man you are today... then, it has a great deal of bearing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Effecting a look of boredom, Brian's voice was monotone when he spoke, "Once upon a time there was a very bad man. Late one night, he broke into a house when everyone was sleeping." Brian's eyes looked away from Justin and into the distance as he recalled what he had seen with his 14-year-old eyes. "A simple robbery... or so it should have been; however, this man was just starting his life of crime and wanted to be remembered on the streets."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes were wide as he listened to Brian casually recounting the story... almost too casually, he thought. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged. "What usually happens in such a world, at least, with a vicious animal determined to make his mark. The family was slaughtered in their beds. Unaware of the robbery taking place, their deaths were unnecessary, and a sign of things to come."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes firmly on Brian's that briefly reflected a pain born of remembrance, Justin observed, "They were your parents... weren't they?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian told him, "My parents and my younger brother. Seth, only eight years old at the time, died in my arms."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears slid down Justin's face. Fuck. He had known it had been something devastating to lure Brian into this life... but, not this. He didn't know what to do or say. Only one question came to mind. "Why did he spare your life?"  
  
  
  
  
  
With disgust, Brian remembered the moment when Gary Sapperstein walked towards him, smoking gun in hand, pointing it directly at his chest. "I had run to my brothers room when I heard him screaming." A slight smile twisted his lips. "Seth didn't call out for Mom or Dad. He called for me. My brother idolized me." Brian snorted, thinking how ironic that was now. He wasn't any better than the man that had destroyed their family... and yet, his brother had adored him. "I looked up at the man, my brother's blood covering my pajamas; quaking in sobs, I told him to finish it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Obviously, he didn't." Justin could barely speak the words. His heart was breaking for what fourteen-year-old Brian had endured.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head. So many nights he had wished he had died that night. Once his grief passed, revenge became his sole reason for living. Sapperstein's words had always stayed in his mind. They had been words he'd lived his life by ever since. "The cocky mother fucker told me I was too pretty to kill. Then, he told me something I lived by since then. He said - Don't care about anyone, kid. Weakness kills. As much as I hated hearing it, I've lived by it since."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, Brian." Justin's lower lip quivered. Despite how strong and uncaring Brian professed to be, he knew that wasn't the case. "I guess that man was Sapperstein."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter." Brian's mask once again returned. He couldn't understand why he had given in and told Justin the secret that was his biggest nightmare - awake and asleep. Nothing had diverted him from his goals, or his focus, no one until this blue-eyed package of perfection. For years, he had lived his life by his own rules. Ones he'd come to accept as not only survival, but a path to what he wanted most - the destruction of Gary Sapperstein's life, ending with his death.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian... killing his brother won't bring your family back. I think you know that..." His eyes were pleading, yet to no avail. He could feel Brian closing off from him. His heart telling him that Brian was once again in that time of his greatest loss. There would be no reasoning with him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
His back stiff, Brian walked to the door. He didn't look back. "No, it won't. However, it's a start in taking from him all that he took from me." Hating the tears that started to form behind his eyes, Brian closed his hand over the doorknob, right now, needing some time alone. This boy saw too much. He didn't need to probe deeper now. "I don't want to discuss this again. It would be to your advantage to forget what I've told you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fresh tears slid down Justin's face as he watched Brian stepping through the door. Brian's revelation had been devastating for both of them. He had never expected anything so dark and sinister. Now that he knew the truth, he understood him so much more. It didn't make Brian's decisions right... but, they were more acceptable now. He had no idea where they went from here. Brian's shoulders had been slightly hunched forward when he left the room, the fearless gangster was reliving his greatest tragedy. Justin found himself amazed by how much he wanted to help him. The truth of the matter being quite simple - he was powerless in making this better. Only Brian could exercise his personal demons. Before this was done, he was quite certain a war would be mounted. There wasn't a doubt in his mind who he wanted to win - right or wrong be damned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head as more realizations assailed him. Was he merely sympathetic for what young Brian had endured... or was it even more? Considering all he knew about Brian Kinney - could he possibly be falling for a monster? And, if he was - where did they go from here?  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Where did they go from here?_  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes pulled to the newly made bed, almost as if magnetized to do so. He had given Brian's housekeeper privacy to clean his room just a short while ago, stepping out onto the balcony as she did her work. When she had informed him that she was finished, he had lethargically stepped back into his bedroom. So much had transpired in the past twenty-four hours. It was almost too much to process, and still, he tried.  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand trailed over the silken comforter, his mind reflecting back on the events of last night. When the evening had begun, he hadn't thought it possible he would spend the night in bed with Brian. Not only giving into his desire for the savage man, but, relishing every single minute of it. Brian had been incredible with him. Passionate, yet gentle... controlling him, while easing him along. The experience had been amazing. In his mind, the only negativity had been the coldness Brian had left his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting down on the bed, he thought about that for a moment. He knew so much more now. The thoughts were disturbing to his peace of mind. He had been mostly at peace with his surrender to Brian - that was, as of last night. The events of this morning shook him to the core. He wasn't certain how he could live with the knowledge that Brian could so effortlessly maneuver men as he did, and commit such violent crimes. Once Brian had issued the order for the beaten man's death, not just any man, but, the brother of Gary Sapperstein, Justin had felt it had cheapened the night he had spent with the dangerous gangster. In the cold light of day, with Brian's life staring him in the face, he had begun to wonder which man was real. It was hard to fathom that both men could be real... they were so vastly different; however, maybe that was how Brian had to be in order to live a balanced life.  
  
  
  
  
  
His emotional state had been thrown into further upheaval when Brian had revealed the secrets of his past - in particular his bad history with a younger Gary Sapperstein. He was still horrified by what Brian had confessed. So much of his manner made more sense now. Although, was it enough to justify his actions? Justin didn't think so... even if it made the darker man easier to understand. To his way of thinking, there was no provocation for taking a life, excluding the case of self defense. What Brian had done to Sapperstein's brother had been anything but that.  
  
  
  
  
  
All of that in mind, he was brought back to his original thought - where did they go from here? Even more to the point - where did he want them to go? Before last night, he had been certain. He'd just wanted out of this unstable relationship, and on his way back home. After what he had seen to be possible of the man Brian Kinney didn't show the rest of his world, doubts began to surface. The man was truly complex; in fact, an enigma at times. He wasn't sure he could ever truly figure him out; and yet, even after the events of this morning, he found himself wanting to try.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the light knocking sounded at his bedroom door, he didn't immediately recognize it for what it was. He wasn't expecting Brian to have the time to check in on him; at least, not right now. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it would be Brian on the other side of the door. Clearing his throat, Justin remained seated on the bed, his voice calling out, "Come in."  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening the door and stepping into the room, Brian closed the door behind him, his lips compressed as he surveyed the confusion on Justin's face. Without a doubt, Justin hadn't expected this visit. He wasn't even certain on how to proceed with it. That in itself was a rarity. He was never at a loss of self-confidence. This was definitely a novelty for him. "Now that I handled some business, I wanted to talk to you further."  
  
  
  
  
  
A slight scowl appeared on Justin's face. "If it's all the same to you - I'd rather _not_ hear about any more of your business. At least, not today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, a rare flicker of compassion and understanding in his eyes. "I can accept that. However... you wouldn't have been involved in _that_ business had you stayed where you belong---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where I belong?" Justin repeated, ice clearly discernible in his tone. "Tell me where that would be. No, how about if I answer that question. I suppose you are inferring that I belong tucked up into your bed waiting for your next visit..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Definitely a proper place for such a hot little blond. However, I don't remember guaranteeing there would be a next time..." Brian countered coldly. He found the very words ludicrous at best. His past rules regarding tricks didn't matter - not that he really filed Justin Taylor in the trick category; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would be going at this boy - over and over again. After the stress of the morning, he was actually hoping he could again soon. However, noting the discord within Justin - he realized that might not be so imminent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "Right. Excuse me if I don't believe that. If I were to strip, and ask you to fuck me - here and now - you would be on me without hesitation."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian took a few steps closer, his tongue sliding along his lips as the thought of such an action filled him with immediate lust. His voice was smoky when he responded, "Why don't you put that to the test... and we'll see what happens..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Brian. I won't be your easy fix. I'm well aware of the fact that you wish you hadn't told me what you did earlier. Right now, you want to lose yourself in something else - most likely anything else, just to evade that. I won't be a part of that." Justin knew he was treading in dangerous waters by bringing up that forbidden subject, but, it was important that Brian realized that he was wise to him. Brian wasn't this untouchable object that didn't feel pain. He obviously was capable of emotion. His revelation had attested to that. Right now, it seemed more a matter of getting him to channel it in a more healthy manner. He really wanted to help him to do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you I wouldn't be discussing that again. I'd suggest you remember that..." Brian's voice was cold, it bespoke of finality. Even though, he was developing trust for a man for the first time in years, he didn't want to display that level of vulnerability further. It was dangerous, and to his way of thinking - pointless. When Justin's expression remained challenging, Brian roughly told him, "It's in the past. It has no bearing on what's happening here. Just leave it alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin came to his feet, bravely he closed the distance between them. He looked up at Brian will concern in his eyes. "It's not in the past, Brian. It's a reality you relive each day you spend on this war with Gary Sapperstein. It was a tragedy, yes. Sapperstein deserves to pay... but, not at the expense of your future or life. Would your parents want that? And, even more important than that - is this revenge going to bring any of them back?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Such a practical little mind." Brian sneered. "It all equates to right and wrong for you. Real life doesn't always get so neatly filed away. This will be an important life lesson for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I've already learned a few of those in my time here." Justin sighed, it was apparent the voice of reasoning would do nothing for him here. Brian had his mind made up. Nothing but death and destruction would placate him. "So, what happens next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We remain very low profile. You in particular." At Justin's look of confusion, Brian explained, "The news of Brandon's death will reach the Sap quickly. He will seek to avenge that - whether he genuinely cared for his brother or not. During that time, I want you to stay indoors away from sight of any high tech devices that can see onto my property. This war will end quickly now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned, knowing something was missing, but clueless as to what. "There's something you aren't saying. How do you know this will end soon now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because Sapperstein's power is already weakening. His recent actions have raised many questions in the minds of his supporters. They have contacted me for a meeting. Most likely they want a truce."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Justin asked, "Will Gary Sapperstein be a part of this meeting?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. It never works that way. He'll find out after the decision is made." Brian smiled, his heart filling with the relief of a long awaited retribution was finally within reach.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How dangerous is it?" Justin asked, his teeth biting into his lower lip, knowing he was only showing that he cared for the primitive monster. Somehow, he couldn't seem to stop himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
A very good question, and one he needed to answer cautiously. Justin didn't need to know how dangerous it truly could be; although, he knew he would be well protected. The last thing he needed was for Justin to get himself in the middle again. That was a distraction that would be a disaster now. He needed to instill fear in these men, and convince them of his power and leadership. Vulnerability could not be detected. "This will occur in a neutral location, each side will have their own enforcers. If not, it could be a bloodbath. This meeting will be to talk, and to reach an agreement. I expect to come back exactly as I arrive."  
  
  
  
  
  
"When is it?" Justin asked, hating his need to have this information, yet, feeling the need to know everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon." Brian cast a stern look on the unsettled blond. "You will be under constant supervision in my absence. If all goes according to plan, this war will end quickly thereafter."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It sounds like you have everything under control..." Justin observed, forcing himself to speak with confidence, not wanting Brian to go into such a meeting feeling anything less that secure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "More than you know." His eyes swept warmly, and with longing over the beautiful boy, hopeful that they could get back on track. He had information that he knew would bring Justin more to his side, and, he was going to tell him; however, he was doing it more to relieve Justin's mind than for himself. That reality was an oddity for him. Typically, he sought to benefit himself. Right now, he simply wanted to ease Justin's mind. "I have a confession to make. This one might relieve your mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A confession?" Justin asked. He had no idea where this would be heading. He found himself slightly fearful - he was uncertain of how many of Brian's 'confessions' he could possibly handle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I reached Jackson in time. Brandon's life was spared." Brian waited for the look of shock to appear on Justin's face, before he continued to tell him, "He's heading to a safe house right now, although, the Sap will believe his brother to be dead. He will remain there until this is finished."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears of relief slid down Justin's face. "I - I don't believe it! You actually changed your mind! I don't understand, though. Why did you do it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged. "Nothing would have been served by Brandon's death. The Sap doesn't give a damn about him. He was using him to get to me. He could plant anyone to do that." Rolling his lips under, Brian roughly added, "The brother I lost was loved and innocent; taking Sapperstein's brother away wouldn't evoke that level of loss."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's lips quivered as he heard the slight catch in Brian's voice at the end of his words. This man wasn't a monster. Anything but that. He might be a criminal by trade, but, part of him wondered if he would have been if not for the tragedy perpetrated on him by Gary Sapperstein. That didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was that Brian had done the right thing. He had spared a life that he had reason to take - at least, in keeping with the rules of his world. There was humanity in this man. And where that lived, he held hope for more. Not wanting to dwell on the horrible tragedy of Brian's past, and knowing that Brian wasn't comfortable discussing such vulnerability, Justin made another decision. "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes searched Justin's intently. As much as he wanted his blond, if he saw pity in them - he would have no part of it. As he looked into the beautiful blue eyes, all he could see was a desire that nearly equaled his own. "Yes, I want that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moved closer, trustingly he wrapped his arms around Brian's waist. He was uncertain of the future, but, he knew they were making not only great, but unexpected progress. He would take that for now. Laying his head on Brian's chest, he felt a security unlike any other when strong arms settled around his waist, pulling him in closer. Tomorrow might be in question, but, not tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian kissed the side of Justin's neck, his lips hungry on the warm skin. He wanted him so fucking badly. After the events of this morning, this was a gift. He knew he might never be the man Justin wanted him to be, but, he liked to think he could change enough to hold onto this man. For one thing was becoming clear to him - whether he was comfortable with the knowledge or not. He not only wanted Justin safe, but, he wanted him to stay with him. After tomorrow, he expected that to be a much more obtainable goal.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 ** _A/N: Don't worry that I am on the precipice of making Brian too soft. As we are nearing the end of this story - which is getting much closer - Brian has to have some redeeming qualities that warrants Justin giving him his heart. He might be a gangster, but, he's still human too. Finally, he is showing that. I have a feeling he will only show this more caring side to a special blond. I think it's in safe keeping there. :)_**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : All I can say here is - SMUT! Well, I had to give them that before Brian goes into his big meeting, and we head into - hopefully - the end of Gary Sapperstein! I am hoping to end this story in just a few more chapters. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
  
"Jackson? Where's Justin?" Brian looked impatiently at his number one in command... both of them knowing an unpleasant answer to this question wouldn't end very well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's fine, Sir." Jackson flushed as he realized he would be forced to elaborate. As comfortable as he was with his boss' life - both personally and professionally, he still felt a bit awkward about Justin's message for the boss... realizing he was the one enforced to deliver it. "Uhhhh, well... he left you a message."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well?" Brian demanded, his irritation only growing, an agitation that could be taken out on his most trusted employee... and his favorite piece of blond boy ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes downcast, Jackson couldn't believe how he could feel embarrassment when he was a henchman for the most dangerous man in the Pittsburgh area, and yet, this message of intimacy placed him at complete discomfort. "Justin relayed the message that he would be waiting for you in your room." He glanced up to see a spark suddenly flaring in his boss' eyes. "Uhmmm, he specified he would be naked... and in your bed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's lips twitched briefly, laughter just beneath the surface. "Such an outspoken boy. Charming at times... others not so much."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's a good kid, Sir." Jackson didn't comment on the slight changes he had seen in his employer during the young man's stay here. It wasn't his place to do so, most especially, since it hadn't caused any problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
"After Sapperstein is handled, I am hoping Justin will stay here with us. This meeting tomorrow should bring about a quick closure." Brian eyed Jackson sharply, his mind back on business. "I know you always have your ear close to the ground. Have you heard what direction they are leaning?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's my feeling Sapperstein is going to be pushed out. His associates fear he is making bad choices in his business decisions... this war with you in particular." Jackson didn't have a doubt that his boss would win in that meeting. These men were greedy for both money and power; they would go with the man that could best assure their success. The days of Gary Sapperstein providing that were long over. His tone softened, as he responded to his first comment. "I hope he stays, Sir. You deserve someone like Justin in your life."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't reply. These softer feelings were alien for him. For now, he had revealed more of himself than he felt comfortable sharing - even to his most trusted employee. Brusquely, he told him, "I don't want to be interrupted tonight... unless my attention is imperative."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand, Sir. You can count on me to handle things in your absence."  
  
  
  
  
  
Patting him lightly on the shoulder, Brian sincerely told him, "I know that, Jackson. Your loyalty and support is always appreciated. Get some rest tonight. We need to be at the top of our game tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We will be, Sir. Sapperstein will be insignificant soon..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled coldly. "I have a feeling he already is."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson couldn't agree more with that assessment. Sapperstein had to be sweating now. They had delivered the false news of his brother's death, attached with a message that he would be next. If that wasn't enough, he was quite certain the Sap had found out about his associates meeting with his enemy tomorrow. His chances for victory were slim now. It was just a matter of watching him squirm, and succumb to his eventual and much deserved defeat.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin glared at the door that finally opened, more than a little irritated that Brian had taken so long to respond to his message. His only thought was that Jackson hadn't delivered it in a timely manner. "Well, it's about time, Mr. Mafia Man. I was about to return to my own room!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were you now?" Brian cooed, his eyes sliding over the blond that was clearly only covered by the sheet on his bed. "And... do you think that would have stopped me from coming after you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmph. I guess it didn't last night! Of course, you left me quickly enough..." Justin pouted, now that he knew more details about Brian's past, he felt more comfortable in his teasing, and his feeling of contentment that they were in this intimate place now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leisurely began to unbutton his shirt, right now, in no great rush. He had plans for his little spitfire tonight. Each stage would move at his pace. Tonight, he wouldn't allow his lust to overtake him; at least, not until he was ready to be overtaken. Worse case scenario, he could be walking into a trap tomorrow. He didn't believe it to be the case; however, in his world, he needed to be realistic. Anything could happen. "Such a mouthy little twat... especially in such disreputable company."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do I look scared?" Justin taunted him, knowing now more than ever, he held no fear of this man. Brian might be a monster to others in his world, but, he trusted him. Even more than that, he could see the man he used to be... or the man he would have been if Gary Sapperstein hadn't savaged his entire existence. He would feel no remorse for whatever justice Brian brought down on Sapperstein's head, although, he knew it would never return to Brian what he had lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps you should be..." Brian uttered ominously. "Other more reasonable men quake in fear in my presence. Something to think about, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. "Not really. For one - I am not a reasonable kind of man. And... more important than that, I know you wouldn't hurt me. In fact, I think you would kill someone who tried to hurt me. Of course, I could be wrong..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle jerked in Brian's cheek. The boy saw too damned much. "You're not wrong," he hissed. "However... you need to keep those opinions to yourself. It wouldn't be good if my enemies saw such weaknesses."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you saying I make you feel weak, Mr. Kinney?" Justin smiled at him coquetishly - it was both sultry and inviting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what I'm saying..." Brian tossed his shirt to the chair, his eyes calculating and filling with a new purpose as he moved to the side of the bed. This would be a night both of them remembered. But... it wouldn't start out quite like Justin expected. "Slide over here," he commanded, his eyes fierce and hungry on the beautiful blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin scooted closer, yet, with his body still covered, uncertain of what Brian was up to now; but, knowing whatever it was - he would be with him one-hundred percent. "Is this close enough?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not quite..." Brian snarled, lust burning in his eyes, yet a desire that wouldn't be immediately relieved. He wanted to play with his blond for a bit. Tonight he would show him exactly what it meant to belong to him. He pulled the sheet from Justin's body, his nostrils flaring at the sight of Justin in all of his naked glory. This boy had an impressive package for his size. He intended on enjoying him - over and over again. Without any warning, Brian grasped Justin's arm, quickly pulling him to lay across his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gasping, Justin spat out, "Brian? What the fuck!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He began smoothing his fingers across the pale, luscious globes of Justin's ass. Nothing had ever been more appealing. Leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world, Brian continued to pet the tender skin, almost salivating at the look and feel of the beautiful blond. "Such a naughty boy. Interfering in my business, making Jackson uncomfortable with your outrageous remarks... but, most of all - constantly teasing me with your hot little body until all I can think about is fucking you." Brian squeezed each globe in hand, hoping he had the patience to endure this little game, when all he wanted right now was to pound him mercilessly into the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You aren't seriously going to spank me? I'm n-not your fucking toy..." Justin sputtered, realizing his words made no sense, especially since his dick was already expanding at the very thought of Brian spanking him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aren't you?" Brian's eyes were hungry on the line of Justin's back, trailing them down to the perfect ass he'd soon be fucking... but, not before he taught his rebellious blond a lesson. "This is how this is going to be, little boy. One of two things needs to happen before your spanking ends."  
  
  
  
  
  
Managing to look over his shoulder, and into the lust gleaming in Brian's eyes, Justin was barely about to squeak out, "What are they?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very simple really. My hand is going to land on your ass ten times. You can stop this by promising to never interfere in my business again." In his opinion, this lesson was long overdue. And... in the process, they would each derive pleasure from the exercise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin scowled. "I've already promised that! You are just being a bully! Typical considering your gangster persona!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Slap one commenced. Brian smirked devilishly when Justin jerked in surprise. "That was one." He raised his hand to strike again, mindful to go easy. Hurting Justin was the last thing he wanted to do. However, this could be both fun, and productive. He was determined it would be precisely that. Smack two landed. "It's good that you already promised. This makes me win the entire way around..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Moaning when the third slap connected, his dick beginning to leak, Justin's voice dropped even lower. "You are such a fucking ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled, the fourth blow following, unable to believe that Justin would last for the full ten. "Give in, Justin. Admit what we both know. You are loving this. In fact, you love how I can control you. No other man can give you what I can!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin whimpered when he felt the fifth smack. He could barely keep his eyes open. In his mind he repeated, over and over again - _He's only just a man. Only five more to go. You can outlast him, Taylor_... "Do your worst. I can handle it all!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stubborn little fucker..." Brian rasped, his hand cracking even harder on the sixth pass. "You won't last until ten. I bet you'll come before the eighth. Beg me to fuck you, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"T-that's all you w-want?" Justin gasped, his cock grinding into Brian's leg as the seventh slap came in. "I've wanted that ever since you walked in here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled. The boy made him lose his focus. He didn't like it... but, he was starting to understand that was how things would be with this man. For the first time, he wasn't certain he would be victorious here. Sure, he would still get the greatest reward of fucking Justin when they were done... but, he might not get anything else. He wanted to bind this man to him so totally that he never thought of leaving. Perhaps this was his lesson to learn. Justin Taylor wasn't one to be coerced. A part of him couldn't help but admire him for that. It was an unknown variable in his world. No man ever stood up to him - at least, not in a consistent manner. This brave and beautiful boy had done so from day one. He would be a fool not to realize that would only continue forward. "I want you to admit that you're mine... that no matter what happens this is where you want to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Justin shrieked when the next smack connected - he wasn't sure if it was now seven or eight. He only knew his ass stung, but more than that, his cock was leaking profusely. Brian had to be aware of it. "I want you, Brian... so fucking much. Please fuck me now..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A low snarl ripped from Brian's throat as he stood and carried Justin until he could place him in the center of the bed. He ran a stroking hand over the redness on Justin's ass, shaking his head as he continued to marvel at the boy's strength. Somehow, Justin had managed to plead with him, and yet, not give him the victory he'd wanted. Right now, he didn't give a damn. He just wanted to fuck him. He needed that connection that only felt this good with this particular man. Smoothly, and quickly, Brian sheathed himself, lubing his fingers, and groaning when he slid his fingers inside Justin. Fuck, the boy felt so good. Everything about him was perfect - made exactly for him. He couldn't want him more. "I'm going to fuck you so hard. You might not say the words, but you know it's true." Brian pulled his fingers out to slip his throbbing cock inside, his mouth leaving stinging kisses on Justin's back. "You. Belong. To. Me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned. In this moment, he couldn't refute that statement. He did feel as if his body belonged to Brian. It was like he played him like a fine tuned instrument. Even though he hadn't given Brian the satisfaction of admitting it to him, he did love his possessiveness towards him. He might not have done so initially, but now, it was hot. Justin panted as Brian began to find his rhythm, doing all he could not to explode prematurely into the sheets. He wasn't sure he could last with Brian; after their erotic spanking session, he knew that hope wasn't very likely. "I-I'm not gonna make it, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
Picking up the pace, Brian slammed into Justin - over and over - he was relentless in his desire for the blond. His blond... "I don't expect you to." His voice was a guttural rasp when he added, "You had a head start. Let it go and come, Justin. Fuck. You feel so good." Brian hadn't meant to speak the last words aloud; his mind and body was gripped in such a powerful lust - he was even struggling with controlling it. Only with this man. No man had ever affected him as Justin did. The more he had - the more he wanted. Keeping him was high on his list of priorities. After tomorrow, it would probably be at the very top.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's words thickened with desire and intent was all it took to send Justin over the edge. The man was unbelievable on so many levels. He gripped the sheets beneath him as Brian rocked into him, his completion clearly nearing. Justin smiled into the pillow as he heard Brian groaning his name as ecstasy overwhelmed him, his heart thudding in the knowledge of how deeply he seemed to affect him. It was amazing how much had changed between them. In the beginning, he had been resistant - at least, on the surface - abhorred by everything about this man. Now he craved him incessantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew one thing without a doubt. No matter if it made sense or not, he was falling in love with Brian Kinney. He knew it was due to seeing the man beneath the man. It didn't really matter how or why anymore. All that mattered was these feelings, and how close he felt to him now. He had never felt more secure in his life. There wasn't a doubt that Brian would keep him physically safe. He knew Brian would kill to protect him; although, that was just the beginning of Brian's care of him. He wasn't sure Brian even realized how deeply they were connected. Brian's past in consideration, it might be something difficult for the controlling man to accept. However, in time, he was sure he would.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling to his side, Brian pulled Justin against him in a rare spooning fashion. He kissed the side of his neck, the events of the day slowly starting to wind him down. "Are you sore from the spanking? I can rub some salve on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it's a bit tender... but, I kind of like the feel of it." Justin wasn't sure what he was admitting to with that, but, he knew he had been turned on when Brian took that control of him, and the spanking had been fucking hot. He wouldn't object to that happening again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight, Justin. We'll talk more tomorrow when my business is finished." Brian tightened his arms around Justin, in his own way saying that they would sleep in each other's arms tonight. Leaving Justin's bed last night had been the most difficult thing he'd ever done... but, something he had felt he needed to do. Tonight was different. If he had his way, they would be ending every day just like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin slightly tensed when he was reminded of _that_ business. He knew it would be dangerous, but, this time, he would stay far away from it. He trusted Brian to know what he was doing, and to have his people ready for anything. They were working for a similar goal. Sapperstein needed to be gone. Perhaps when he was, Brian could let go of the demons of his past. More than anything he hoped for that. As he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, Justin's last coherent thoughts were of Brian, and his desire to find a way to help him handle his grief that he had obviously never fully processed. All in all, he thought they were heading in the right direction. After Brian's business was handled, he would focus even more on that.  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Again - probably only two or three more chapters remaining now. I will update this as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

 

  
  
Gary Sapperstein knew his empire was about to fall... but, it wouldn't be without a price. Kinney had made a vital mistake in his underestimation of him. He wasn't fighting to stop what his not-so secret meeting would entail. His associates would go with Kinney and the fear they had of him. All he had now was the amount of cash in his possession, as well as his foreign accounts that were beyond the reach of his former business partners. Soon, they would realize he wouldn't go down without costing them. Within moments, ironically enough, while the meeting was taking place, all of his buildings would be burnt to a cinder. It was destructive, and repetitive of what he had done to Kinney's club; however, he refused to let his enemy have what was his. All he would gain would be control of the area, and what his partners had already taken. He was about to take something far more valuable to Brian Kinney. It would be a retribution of the most pleasurable kind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Advancing forward, he nodded to the guard that had enabled his entrance, uncaring that his capitulation would result in a hit being ordered by Kinney. One thing was always constant in their world, a trait they equally shared - betrayal was punished by death. The only varying factor was the brutality of the incident. "Have the rest been disabled?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding emphatically, the guard nervously looked around. He wasn't about to tell Gary Sapperstein that Jackson was unaccounted for. He had been under the impression that Jackson had stayed behind to guard Justin; however, he couldn't find him now. It was his hope that Jackson had accompanied the boss... but, he had his doubts. "Listen, Mr. Sapperstein - I've been thinking---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spit it out! I don't have long to waste here!" Sapperstein hissed, his eyes veering down the hallway that he knew led to the reason for his visit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, Mr. Kinney is going to kill me when he finds out what I've done. I'm going to need more money. I've gotta get out of the country - now!" Eyes widened in fear, for the first time realizing this deal with the devil could end up costing him his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not my problem," Gary answered coldly. "The time for negotiation was when we struck a deal. You have been paid, and the deed is mostly done. I don't need you any longer. Leave now if you are so frightened by the wrath of Brian Kinney!" He didn't even wait to see if the guard heeded his warning, his own steps moving down the long hallway, his eyes focused on the door at the end of it. Kinney would be sorry he ever crossed him. That was a lesson his enemy would learn before the day progressed much further.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Gentlemen... that is my position." Brian met the eyes of each man at the large oval table, piercing each one of them sharply, making certain no doubt or weakness could be detected in his words. "My attacks and war against Gary Sapperstein will not end. Soon, he will be dispatched, and I will have complete control of this territory. It's up to you to decide if you want to go down with him - or not."  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence prevailed around the table. Not one man had spoken out as he had issued what had been nothing short of ultimatums. He had illuminated how Gary Sapperstein wasn't doing what was best for business... and how he was presently using every weapon at his disposal to drain his enemy of each asset he possessed. He vowed to them if they continued to back that man, they would lose their own power. Every man present knew him to always be brutally honest - believing him to be courageously bluffing wouldn't occur to any of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only one man was brazen enough to snort in derision... the only man foolish enough to continue being loyal to the man that was presently bringing their entire organization down. "Nice little speech, Kinney. Brave even... considering you are surrounded by opposing forces."  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a brow, an even colder mask came over his face. He wasn't looking for a long, delayed encounter here. He wanted to get back home. In fact, he would be uneasy until he returned. If the Sap would attack - it would be now when he was distracted by this meeting. He had left Jackson behind for that very reason. Gary Sapperstein was predictable if nothing else. Sapperstein would try to get to Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other men silently watched as Brian stared down the man that was conceivably his enemy, each of them observing how the younger man would handle this opposition. In all likelihood, it was a small skirmish in what the only leader in their territory would face... but, it was a good test. Brian couldn't have known he would receive such a blatant challenge... his handling of this would determine how much trust they placed in him as a leader.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Goretta, I am going to take into consideration that I am on your turf - something that doesn't always sway my decision." Brian placed each palm on the table, leaning down so he could stare directly into Goretta's eyes. He wasn't the least bit surprised when the older, and far less dangerous man looked away first. "Don't ever question my strength. I have no problem in ending you, or anyone that threatens what is mine." His eyes scanned over each man present, the ice in them making a couple of Pittsburgh's most dangerous men flinch under the menacing regard. "That includes everyone present. I fear no one. I take care of what is mine - my territory in particular. If you are wise, you will end all dealings with Gary Sapperstein and support me."  
  
  
  
  
  
The apparent ringleader cleared his throat quickly, his hand lifting in an urgent need to end the hostilities. "Mr. Kinney, we have had a lengthy meeting before your arrival. These threats aren't necessary." Leveling a hard look at Goretta, a look that they all knew meant they would be having a private discussion later, he rushed on to say, "We've all been uneasy regarding Gary's questionable decisions. There isn't a doubt that you can handle all of Pittsburgh. You have the full support of the administration. In addition, we will assist you in your handling of Gary Sapperstein." His eyes were sharp on Goretta as he spoke the words. "Isn't that right, Mr. Goretta?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging indifferently, knowing his life as well as his livelihood rested on his compliance, he answered, "Yes, Sir. Mr. Kinney will have my full cooperation."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excellent..." Brian snapped, certain he would be keeping his eye well tuned on one Mr. Goretta. "I appreciate your trust, and offer of assistance. I can handle Sapperstein, though. In fact, it will be my personal pleasure."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We trust your judgment, Mr. Kinney." Nodding to the others at the table, Tyson Jerome motioned to the rest of their administration. "I'm sure our new associate has much to attend to. Let's leave him to it."  
  
  
  
  
  
As they all stood to their feet, Brian ignored the buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket, yet anxious at the same time. It had vibrated several times now - that was a great concern. He was certain it would be Jackson... and if he was calling now - something was wrong - very wrong. Only a few more minutes and he would be disengaged from these men that were a part of some of the most dangerous underworld families. Shaking the leader's hand, Brian brusquely told him, "Thank you for your trust, Mr. Jerome. You've made the right choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, he responded in what was complete honesty. "We have made the only possible choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
As they exited the soundproof meeting room, Brian watched as Jerome was greeted by his agitated secretary. He watched as she whispered a message in his ear, his eyes narrowing on the pallor that immediately came to his typically darker face. Everyone kept back as he spoke to her, all of them certain Jerome would have some devastating news. It wasn't long before it was delivered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sapperstein's clubs have all burnt down to the ground... ironically simultaneously." Jerome's eyes slid past Brian and in the direction of Goretta. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'd like to speak with Mr. Goretta in private."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian inclined his head, in one searching glance knowing what the outcome of that particular meeting would be. He wouldn't need to worry about the instability of Goretta going forward. Jerome would be handling that - here and now. "I'll leave you to it, then. And... I will handle Gary Sapperstein - once and for all."  
  
  
  
  
  
A shark-like smile crossed Tyson Jerome's lips. "I know you will, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping into the elevator, Brian felt a supreme weight lifting from his shoulders. Jerome had ended the encounter calling him by his first name. He was in the fold now. Whether he liked these men or not - they were all connected now. Flipping his phone open he viewed all the missed calls from Jackson. Before he could return the call, he read the incoming text message that just arrived. His blood ran cold as a rage and a fear unlike any other overwhelmed him. He read the message over and over again, almost as if willing it to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Sapperstein has Justin. I couldn't get a clear shot.**  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand slightly shaking as he flipped the phone open, Brian spat out, "How long ago?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only moments ago. I'm attempting to follow." Jackson ran to the garage, uncertain if he could catch them in time, but knowing he had to try.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me an update as soon as you have a location. I'm on the way." Brian ran from the building and towards his car, spitting out to his driver, "Take me home - as fast as you can."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir..." The driver's eyes were wide with fear as he closed the door and slipped behind the wheel, knowing something had gone terribly wrong... yet aware it wasn't his place to ask, nor did he feel comfortable in doing so. Realistically, it was all in a day's work of being the chauffeur of Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes shut for a moment, visions of the horrors the Sap could be inflicting on Justin rushing through his head until it physically hurt him. "How did he get in?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"One of our guards betrayed you, Sir." Jackson spun his tires as he shot out of the garage and down the extensive driveway, not even bothering to look at the dispatched guard at the gate. "I caught him trying to flee. He won't be a problem again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very good." As worried and angry as he was, he wasn't about to take this out on Jackson. He knew his number one in command better than any other man. If he could have stopped Sapperstein - he would have done so. Now, it was only a matter of finding Justin, and sending Gary Sapperstein straight to hell. Unable to stop himself, Brian found himself asking the question that would display the depth of his emotions. "From what you could determine... did he h-hurt Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson's eyes widened at that foreign quality in the boss' voice. Fuck. He loved the kid. It was worse than he'd thought. He was more determined to find them now. This boy was Brian's salvation. Sapperstein couldn't destroy that. "I don't think so, Sir. He didn't have time. I think he used chloroform on him to incapacitate him. He was carrying him. That was why I didn't feel safe to take a shot. I didn't want to hurt Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. You did the right thing. I'm the one that fucked up. I should have had more guards on the house. I wasn't expecting one of my men to betray me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning a corner, he increased his speed hoping to find Sapperstein's car. Jackson frowned when he saw the turn the car that he suspected to be Sapperstein's was suddenly making. "Sir... I don't know how he would know, but, I think he's heading in the direction of the safe house - the one where you have Brandon. That highway isn't connected to the major routes. He'd have to be going somewhere known. Y-you don't think?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian began to swear repetitively, his hand tapping on the glass to alert his driver. "Change of plans, Thomas." Brian spat out the address, rage continuing to swell in him. Closing the window, Brian said aloud what had come to both of their minds. "None of the house guards knew about Brandon's location. If Sapperstein knows, he could have only heard it from one person."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson didn't say a word, he didn't have to. Laying the phone down, he turned it to speaker. Right now, he needed his eyes on the road, and his hands on the wheel. A loss of attention was the last thing his boss needed from him. "It will take about an hour to get there. What should I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch, but don't move on them unless Justin is in danger. I have a feeling Sapperstein is waiting for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think so too." Taking in a deep breath, he followed at a distance, trying to be as discreet as possible. "He is definitely heading in the direction of the safe house, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hands clenched at his sides, a murderous rage swelling within him. There wasn't a doubt of this day ending with multiple corpses for their cleaners. "I'm going to kill them both - slowly. When it's over, everyone will know I am the absolute power in this town. No one will ever threaten what is mine again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : Time for the anticipated showdown, with perhaps a surprising culmination. There will be one more chapter to follow, then, this story will be complete. I hope you enjoy it! :)

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Justin's eyes slowly began to open, the throbbing in his head and dryness in his mouth telling him something was very wrong. He flickered his eyes, gradually being able to discern the sound of arguing voices, yet unable to gain his balance as he felt his body tossing around in the back of the car. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, forcing himself to find enough strength to sit up, and see what the hell was happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
A head swiveled around to look at Justin, a hint of mockery in his eyes. "It looks like your little hostage is awake, Gary. I doubt he's feeling too well, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
Snickering, Gary Sapperstein looked in the rearview mirror, his eyes glancing back and forth between the road and his appealing little captive. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Kinney's toy. The blond would pay for his disrespect to him... and, he would be used to torture his greatest enemy. For now, though, he needed some distance between them and Kinney's enforcer. A cruel smile twisted his lips when he thought of the surprise that awaited Kinney at his supposed safe house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"His headache will soon be the least of his worries..." Gary sharply turned a corner, his escape route having been pre-planned... this little section of road leading to a small log cabin that was off the beaten track... the location where the hot little blond would meet his fate in a variety of ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-wherever you're taking me - it won't work. Brian will find me... and when he does, he'll fucking kill you." Justin glared at the both of them, his eyes hateful on Gary Sapperstein, and now, disappointed and angry in the younger man, the one he knew to be Sapperstein's brother. "And you... "  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon's eyes slid over Justin, a totally blank look on his face, when he uttered, "What about me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I hadn't interfered, Brian would have killed you. And... this is the thanks I get---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary sneered as he made his way up the long road, his eyes staring hatefully at the unwilling passenger in the back seat. "He made a business decision based on the say-so of a piece of blond boy ass. Such a menacing leader. Pittsburgh will be overtaken in no time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't know shit!" Justin countered defensively, his body moving forward in too quick of a motion, his hand grasping at his head as the pain overwhelmed him. "The two of you will find out soon enough. He will find me... and finish the both of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling around to the backside of the cabin, parking in a way that his car wouldn't be visible from the front, Gary turned off the engine, turning to fully look at the beautiful blond that was Kinney's apparent weakness. "You must be very skilled to make Kinney turn so soft." He winked at his brother, as he cast a lascivious glance in Justin's direction. "I say we find out, Brandon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't object to that..." Brandon agreed, his tongue swiping along his lips as he looked at the boy that suddenly had fear showing in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frightened, yet remaining defiant, Justin spat out, "If either of you touches me, Brian will not only kill you... but, he will make it the most slow and agonizing death imaginable."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary stepped from the car, nodding to Brandon to do the same, his hand reaching for the rear door handle, opening it, he tightly grasped Justin's arm to drag him toward the house. His other hand moved to cover Justin's ass, squeezing it until the boy cried out in pain. "Every word you speak only makes me more determined to fuck you. Taking you will break your lover's spirit... and, when that's finished, I will kill him just as I did his family so many years ago."  
  
  
  
  
  
Struggling, but finding himself effectively manacled by the crazed man's hand, Justin hissed, "You are a monster! No matter what you do to me, Brian will get through it. And, when he does - he will fucking kill you. If you don't believe that - you are already fucked!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon snickered, moving alongside of them. "Speaking of fucking... how about we get on with it, before the grand finale." Tilting his head to the side, Brandon's eyes heated at the sight of Justin's perfect lips. "I think he'd look good as I fed him my cock... all while you fuck the hell out of him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Gary shoved Justin into the small cabin, forcefully pushing him until the blond fell onto the bed in the single room occupancy. Unbuckling his belt, he lowered his zipper, laughing as Justin recoiled in horror. "At least you'll know what it feels like to be fucked by a real man before you die." When Justin moved to squirm away, Gary slapped him forcefully on the side of his face. Kneeling next to him on the bed, Gary snarled in his face, "I remember when you slapped me, Justin. I told you there would be a retribution. Yours is just getting started."  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing as fear began to overtake him, Justin's eyes wavered from the psychotic man's face, to his actions of removing his pants. For the first time, he realized Brian probably wouldn't get there in time. He was about to be sexually violated by a madman. Right now, he wasn't sure he wanted to stay alive long enough to see justice rendered.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian's lips twisted savagely, as his car moved down the long road. The Sap had thought he had deceived him; however, that was anything but the case... thanks to his own ingenuity. Feeling safe to do so now, solely due to the tracking device being more stationary, Brian pushed the button that would connect him to Jackson, uncaring of the danger he was approaching without the benefit of immediate backup.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir..." Jackson answered in an agitated, and deeply troubled voice. "I was about to call you; I - I didn't get here in time. The house has been destroyed - apparently blow to bits soon after their arrival. I have no way of knowing who was in there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fucking Sapperstein with his fires and explosives. The idiot continued to live in the world of destruction and mayhem. It was no wonder his empire crumbled around him. The man had no understanding of progress or more subtle measures. "I can answer that - none of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? Did you intercept them?" Jackson asked, before rushing back to his car, hopeful he could do something to help.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not yet..." he hissed." Brian parked the car, the small cabin now visible. "I placed a tracking device in Justin's bracelet; I had a feeling it would become necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson smiled, shaking his head in a mixture of disbelief and admiration. "You never cease to amaze me, Sir. However, I doubt Justin will feel the same..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't care about that," Brian growled, his gun in hand as he walked on foot to the cabin, mindful not to allow the sound of his car on the gravel to prematurely announce his arrival. "I think he'll get over it - if it manages to save his ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you, Sir? I'll get there as fast as I can."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rattled off the address. "It's quite clever, actually. It's not far from the safe house. Sapperstein could have easily picked up Brandon, and moved to this location. I'm almost at the front door. Just get here as fast as you can!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm on the way. He won't kill Justin before he has you there to watch." Jackson didn't say what they both knew to be true. The evil mind of Gary Sapperstein would attempt to inflict much more than death on Justin today. He worried what that would do to his boss. Justin's arrival in his life had made a remarkable change in his boss' icy demeanor. He hated to think what losing Justin would do to him. It was his hope they didn't have to find out.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Hold him down." Gary ran his hands down Justin's body in a fondling, yet roughly abusive manner, the softness and beauty of Justin's bare skin making him lose focus. "You are so fucking hot..." he rasped, his hand reaching down to tug at the cock that lay unresponsive to his touch. "Such a prize should never belong to Kinney. Show me your worth and maybe I'll just take his life and spare yours. I could use an obedient little whore by my side."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never! You can rape and threaten me all you want. I will never submit to you!" Justin hissed, pushing his fear aside, determined to fight this depraved animal until his very last breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Brandon held Justin in place, his eyes glanced toward the small window at the front of the cabin. He smiled to himself. The time had finally arrived. At long last, he would have his own vengeance. Reaching behind him, knowing if he somehow failed, Kinney would finish the job, Brandon grasped the gun that Gary had so foolishly entrusted him with, cocking it directly at his brother's head. Releasing his grip on Justin, he venomously hissed, "Get off of the kid now. You've raped your last victim!"  
  
  
  
  
  
His head rearing up to look at his brother, eyes still dilated in lust, Gary barked, "What the fuck are you trying to pull, Brandon?"  
  
  
  
  
  
At that moment, the door kicked in from behind them, everyone's head swiveling in the direction of a pissed off Brian Kinney. Brian didn't immediately take in the sight of Brandon pointing a gun at his own brother's head, all he could see was Justin's distress, and the image of the Sap so close to violating his precious blond. His fucking boy. Sapperstein wouldn't live to see the end of this day.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's over, Gary. I'm done with your sick games." Brandon's eyes were openly displaying all the hate he felt for his brother, uncaring if Brian finished them both off. If he was about to die, he would do so making certain that Gary knew exactly how much he despised him. For years, he had been victimized by his brother. When he was younger, Gary would beat him to within an inch of his life - and for no apparent reason, other than the fact that he stated he was making a man of him. He hated him for all he had done to him personally, but, even more than that, he hated how he treated others. He didn't care about Brian Kinney, but, this boy was innocent. He couldn't sit back and watch what would have surmounted to a violent rape - one that he was sure to only be one of many administered by his brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You spineless little coward. Even now, you can't man up. I should have killed you years ago. You don't deserve to carry my blood in you." Gary's eyes glittered in rage, his brother's betrayal making him momentarily forget that he had two guns aimed at his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get off of him, Sapperstein." Brian couldn't look at Justin. He knew how his sensitive blond felt about this side of him. Perhaps Brandon would be spared, of that he wasn't yet certain, but, delicate sensibilities or not - Gary Sapperstein was about to die. Curling his lip in disgust as the Sap stood to his feet, his bare ass displayed before him, he spoke to Justin without looking at him. "Wait outside for me. Jackson should be pulling up shortly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary slithered into his pants, turning around to laugh mockingly at his most hated enemy. He could see his own death in both his brother's eyes, and Kinney's as well. He wouldn't go out in fear. His hatred for them would long be remembered. "Such a pathetic crime boss. It's a shame I won't be around long enough to see a bigger man arrive and permanently dispose of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brave talk from a man that has two guns pointed at his head." Brian jerked his head to the door, when he observed Justin's movement. "You don't want to see this, Justin." Briefly, he met Justin's eyes, shocked by the look of understanding and even approval in them. Not only wasn't Justin going to try to stop him this time, he was standing with him. He couldn't have hoped for so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncaring that this action could result in his death, Brandon refused to allow Brian Kinney to end this by his own hand. This was his responsibility, something that should have happened years ago. "The time for talk is over. Now, it's time for retribution..." Without any further words or delay, Brandon pulled the trigger, a bullet going instantly into his brother's head. He smiled as Gary immediately collapsed to the floor, a tremendous sense of relief instantaneously overcoming him. Walking over to his still corpse, Brandon kicked his boot sharply into his side. "Have a nice trip to hell, brother..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian and Justin exchanged a surprised glance, Brian felt slightly unsettled about how this all came about. He wanted to be the one to end Sapperstein's existence, but, in the end, he wasn't sure it really mattered. Somehow, Brandon had saved him here today. Not only had he come to Justin's rescue, he had also managed to rid Gary Sapperstein from their lives. This way, the Sap was removed, and Justin was safe, and he wasn't forced to kill a man in front of the sensitive boy's eyes. No matter how much Justin understood such actions today, there might be a time when he struggled with it. Brandon had effectively resolved that issue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brandon." Brian spoke the words easily, even if they were ones he rarely spoke. In this case, they were necessary. He watched as Brandon tossed his gun on the bed, placing his own securely in the back of his pants. "I'm not going to hurt you. I can see you were just as much a victim as I was so many years ago."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brandon spoke, "Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from taking Justin... but, I didn't know what else to do. I would have never let Gary finish what he was about to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe you." His ears picked up the sound of Jackson's car speeding toward the cabin, thankful that this chapter in all of their lives would soon be complete. "Jackson will take you anywhere you want to go... and my cleaners will deal with this - mess. The club is yours to keep - if you wish. And, your debt is fully paid." Brian's eyes warmed as he looked into Justin's beautiful blue eyes, a half-smile curving his own lips. "What you helped protect today has immeasurable value to me. I won't ever forget it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The biggest difference between you and my brother is that you have a heart. Yours might be a bit jaded, and wicked at times, but... you do feel---." Brandon bit at his lip when he noticed the spark that flared in Brian's eyes at his unexpected words that some could deem as a weakness in such a powerful man. "It's a strength, Brian... not weakness. I think the two of you will be just fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled tremulously at his savage lover, realizing he couldn't agree with Brandon more. "I know we will be." He looked deeply into Brian's eyes, not even looking away when Jackson burst into the room, knowing there was so much in his heart he wanted to say to him, but, it would have to wait. Now, Brian had to concentrate on business; then, after that was done, he hoped they could move on toward a life together.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Again - there will only be one more chapter of this story. In keeping with the story premise, I don't intend a sappy or ridiculously romantic ending; I can't see it being appropriate here... but, our boys will be together, of course. Thank you for reading. Your comments are greatly appreciated, and what motivates me the most! :)_**

 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** This is the end of our adventure. I hope you have enjoyed it. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stepped into Brian's office, barely noticing Brian following and closing the door behind them. He was drained from the events of today; his relief at surviving a near disaster still hanging with him. "So... it's really over."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched Justin with wary eyes. He wasn't sure how to approach him... and uncertainty wasn't something he found either comfortable or familiar. He strode over to the bar, filling two glasses with whiskey, moving back to Justin, watching as the stunned blond looked blankly into the distance. "Here, let's have a drink. I think we both need it."  
  
  
  
  
  
A wistful smile curved Justin's lips as he took the offered glass. "If only all of life's troubles could be resolved in the bottom of a glass."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'd be surprised how many men convince themselves that it can be... and continue trying to find that unattainable peace..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a slow sip of the burning liquid, Justin knowingly surmised, "I'm sure that is very good for your business."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed it is..." Brian agreed dryly, taking a long swallow of his whiskey, his eyes intensive on Justin in the process. After a moment, he set his half-empty glass on the edge of his desk, his hand moving out to stroke tenderly along the blond's cheek. Gruffly, he told him, "I'm sorry for what you went through today. And, let me tell you this - I never say sorry. In my mind, sorry is generally bullshit. However, it's true today. I failed at protecting you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting his own glass down, Justin shook his head as he clearly discerned anguish in the gangster's eyes. "No, it wasn't like that, Brian. You shouldn't blame yourself. Sapperstein was a madman. Sooner or later, he would have found a way... and don't forget you had a disloyal member on your staff."  
  
  
  
  
  
A cruel smile twisted Brian's lips. "Not anymore..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Justin asked, "Did you kill him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips together, Brian assessed the blond, being careful how to choose his words, knowing Justin's sensitivity would often war with the realities of his life. "Jackson handled the problem shortly after your abduction. I would have done the same thing; although, at that time, all that mattered was getting to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You found me so quickly. I couldn't believe it." Unable to still the shudder the overcame him, Justin painstakingly observed, "If nothing else, I thought rape was imminent."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's lips twisted savagely. "I wish the Sap were still alive, and in front of me now. I want to rip him apart for what he did to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, his hand reaching up to rest against the side of Brian's face. "My tarnished hero..." he murmured, smiling even more at the scowl that darkened Brian's beautiful features.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck that. I'm not a hero - ever!" He needed to dispel the thought of that level of sentimentality - here and now. Even if it were true, he had an image to uphold. One that would mean not only success for him, but, make Justin safer with him. "I do what I have to do to protect what is mine." Brian's eyes darkened as they moved over Justin; they were full of heat, and yet, a question still remained in them. "That's what you are, right? Mine?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that your none so subtle way of asking me again to stay with you now that this nightmare is over?" Justin wasn't going to make it too easy. He understood Brian's need to stay in control; he knew that would always be present if he remained in this world. As much as he knew he would often struggle with certain aspects of Brian's life, he realized he was in for the long haul. He loved Brian. He might not love the face he presented to the world, but, behind closed doors - he loved that man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian affixed a blank, emotionless look on his face, one that generally made him appear uncaring and extremely dangerous; however, he realized Justin wouldn't fall for it. The blond was incredibly intuitive. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Always answering a question with a question. That will never end..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged his shoulders. Two could play the game of indifference. Truth be known, he was enjoying it. "Actually, it depends on the question."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Smart-mouthed little fucker!" Brian tried to glare, but a smile appeared instead. "You've got balls, I'll give you that. Do you realize how few men have the nerve to stand up to me? And yet, you do it - over and over."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was scared of you - at first. Even then, I knew I had to be strong if I didn't want you to bulldoze me." Justin smiled as he remembered some of their earlier moments. They were intense to say the very least. As strange as it might be, he had never felt physically endangered by Brian. He knew he'd never be scared of him in that way. "Somehow I knew you would never hurt me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very intuitive." Brian looked deeply into Justin's beautiful blue eyes. "I would kill anyone that tried to hurt you... such as I would have today - if - Brandon hadn't done the job himself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit at his lip, uncertainty in his heart, knowing he felt that way more based on his own insecurity than anything Brian had ever said or done. "Do you feel that way because you feel I belong to you... or is it more?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not a simple answer..." Brian began, uncertain how, or even if he could openly express his feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian, I don't expect hearts and flowers, or even promises of devotion and adoration. I get who you are. It might be different from how I live my life... but, I understand your world requires you to act in such a manner." Justin paused while making certain Brian was absorbing his words, more than anything, wanting to take from this a feeling of them being on the same page.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian needlessly observed. "It's very true. Image is important in my world. Often, it is the difference between life and death."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like I said - I have come to understand that. I probably won't ever get used to some of the decisions you feel forced to make, but, as long as I am not directly involved in them, I can adapt." Justin held a forestalling hand up when Brian appeared to be about to speak... most likely to tell him that wouldn't be a problem. "There's only one thing I can't live with - one that I won't."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is that?" Brian clipped out, suddenly feeling very apprehensive. How would he handle it if it was a condition he was unable to give? Would he still let him walk out of here unhindered? As he looked into Justin's beautiful blue eyes, the urgency and emotion clearly displayed in them, he knew he would let him go - if that was what he wanted. Fuck, he hoped he didn't. Letting him go would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. And yet, he would do it - if it was what Justin needed. Whether he could verbalize the words or not - he was crazy about this boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to know that I'm not just your current flavor of the day, the month... or however you define it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's jaw dropped down in disbelief. "Is that what you think this is?" His tone was sharp, edgy, irritation more than audible. "I risked my empire, not to mention my life, to chase after you. It wasn't merely to hold onto what I thought to be mine... it was to make you safe again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So... is that your way of saying that you care about me?" Justin prodded, hoping he would get more of a response than he was so far, yet, unsure of how verbal Brian was comfortable with being.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore explicitly. "Of course I fucking care about you, twat! I became obsessed with you the moment I saw your picture - before you were even brought here to me." At Justin's look of confusion, Brian continued on, "Due to your father's unpaid debt to me, which - by the way - I have now written off, I had him and his family investigated. Photos were acquired of you. I knew at a glance that I wanted you; although, I didn't know how badly I would want you, or how it would evolve into so much more. Not to mention all the complications..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for forgiving my father's debt." Justin smiled tremulously. "My secret admirer - so to speak. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but, I'm glad I made that much of an impression on you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how much..." Brian agreed, his gaze warming slightly as his eyes moved over the beautiful blond. His blond - now and always. "I want you with me, Justin Taylor. I will keep you safe. Nothing is more important to me than that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Justin searched Brian's eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity in them. "I - I don't know what to say. I guess I'm not used to seeing you like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
A slightly nervous laugh escaped. "I'm not used to seeing _me_ like this, either." Brian took a few steps closer, wanting nothing more than to take the boy in his arms, and bind him to him - forever. He would do that soon. There wasn't a doubt in his mind it was what they both wanted. "You will never get grand romance from me; if I could be that man, I would try for you. But... it won't fit into my world. I can promise you this, though - behind closed doors, I will try to be the man that deserves you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's enough for me." A lump settled in his throat, before he unashamedly admitted, "I love you, Brian. I never thought I could... but, I do. I want to stay with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled Justin against his chest, his mouth hot and searching against his neck. The relief he felt coursing through his veins was unlike any he had ever known. The only one that surpassed this moment was when he had found Justin alive at the end of his ordeal with Gary Sapperstein. He mumbled against Justin's warm, succulent skin, "You are important to me, Taylor. More than I know how to convey. Perhaps one day I can."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pulled back, his fingers raising to rest against Brian's lips. "No. I don't need avowals of undying love. That isn't the man I fell in love with. I want you how you are - hard, controlling, and ready to take on the world."  
  
  
  
  
  
A lascivious grin curved Brian's lips. "Speaking of hard... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't even voice a response. In his mind, there simply was no need. Reaching up, he pulled Brian's mouth down to his own, his lips instantly opening to welcome the domination of the full effects of a Brian Kinney kiss. In his mind, nothing compared to it... unless it was his complete possession. He hoped to feel that soon. They had resolved so much. In time, he hoped Brian could be more forthcoming with his emotions; however, for now, this would be enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whether Brian spoke the words or not, Justin could feel the truth emanating from him. Brian cherished and protected him in his every action. He would always do that. In the end, the most unlikely events had occurred. He had fallen in love with the man he had thought to be his enemy. The world might think Brian Kinney possessed the most wicked and depraved of hearts. In some circumstances it might be true... but, he knew better. Brian did have a heart, one deserving of his love. He intended to spend the years ahead fully expressing it.  
  
  
  
  
The End

 


End file.
